Na skraju lasu
by euphoria814
Summary: Seria: Na skraju lasu - część 3


**tytuł: Na skraju lasu**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: TW**  
 **pairing: Scott/Allison**  
 **info: Akcja pełniowa... prequel do Każdego włosa na moim ciele - anga prosiła xD**

 **dedykacja dla angi, bo ona jedna wie dlaczego xD**

* * *

Scott ziewnął orientując się, że Stiles musiał odpaść kilka minut wcześniej. Oddech jego przyjaciela był spokojny, kojący. Napisy końcowe pojawiły się na ekranie, więc sięgnął, aby wszystko wyłączyć, ale Stiles złapał go za nadgarstek prawie przyprawiając o zawał.

\- Koleś – powiedział jego najlepszy przyjaciel. – To Marvel, poczekaj co będzie dalej…

Faktycznie na ekranie pojawili się jeszcze raz Asgardyczy oddający komuś na przechowanie tę dziwną chmurę, która zaatakowała Jane Foster.

\- To takie porąbane – westchnął Scott.

I nie był pewien czy bardziej ma na myśli fakt, że Stiles potrafił czuwać nawet we śnie, czy film.

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz wyskoczysz z Batmanem… - zagroził Stilinski.

\- Ale ty lubisz Batmana! – zaprotestował Scott szybko.

Stiles ziewnął nie starając się nawet zakrywać ust.

\- Garnitury Batmana zatem założymy na twój ślub z Allison – zarządził jego przyjaciel.

Scott westchnął.

\- Stary, totalnie się jej podobasz – ciągnął dalej Stiles. – W związku z tym, że mam zawsze rację. Teraz chcę na piśmie, że będę waszych świadkiem i chrzestnym waszych dzieci – dodał Stilinski. – Totalnie będziecie mogli zostawiać wasze dzieci pod moją opieką!

\- Czyje dzieci? – spytała Melissa wchodząc do salonu i Scott prawie spadł z kanapy.

Stiles jak zawsze opamiętał się jako pierwszy.

\- Hipotetyczne – powiedział Stilinski z pewnością w głosie.

Matka Scotta nie wydawała się przekonana. Wgapiała się w nich, a zmarszczka pomiędzy jej brwiami się tylko pogłębiała.

\- Czy musimy… - zaczęła ostrożnie kobieta i oczy Stilesa zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

\- Totalnie nie! Żadnych rozmów! Mój tata wszystko nam wyjaśnił! Nawet dodał, że ojcowie strzelają do adoratorów swoich córek! – zaznaczył w panice Stiles.

\- Mamo – jęknął tymczasem Scott.

\- Nic totalnie się nie dzieje! Dzieją się hipotetyczne dzieci! Zrobimy je w Simsach! W Simsach! Komputerowe dzieci się nie liczą – panikował dalej Stiles, więc Scott położył mu dłoń na kolanie, ściskając je uspokajająco.

Jego matka wpatrywała się w nich podejrzliwie.

\- Jesteście tacy dziwni – westchnęła nagle zmęczona. – To chyba już ten wiek – dodała, wychodząc z salonu.

\- Ale nie wiek na seks! – krzyknął za nią Stiles. – Wiemy o tym!

Scott przewrócił oczami.

\- A jak powie mojemu tacie? – spytał Stiles.

\- A kiedy ty porozmawiasz z szeryfem? – odbił piłeczkę Scott.

\- Stary – jęknął Stiles, chowając twarz w poduszkę. – Mlalana ttrabć tttcac – wymamrotał przez materiał.

\- Co? – spytał Scott, lekko zdezorientowany.

\- Potrzebuję czasu.. A jeśli się mylę i Lydia jest doskonałą kobietą dla mnie? Może po prostu straciłem zaufanie do kobiet po kilkuletnim zauroczeniu jej boską osobą? Po co bić na alarm skoro to może być tylko… - zaczął Stiles, ale Scott przyciągnął go do swojej piersi.

\- Znam cię całe życie – westchnął Suarez. – Miałeś wzwód na widok nagiego Jacksona… To albo problem natury psychologicznej, co wnioskowałem wcześniej, bo Jackson? Poważnie? – próbował zażartować. – Albo czas przestać się oszukiwać… W tym klubie, w którym byliśmy, byłeś zazdrosny o to, że stawiają mi drinki – przypomniał bezdusznie.

Stiles zesztywniał w jego ramionach.

\- Ona cię lubi – wyszeptał tylko Stilinski.

ooo

Jego matka spała już głęboko, gdy Stiles wyszedł z ich domu. Żarówka na ganku rzucała słabe światło, więc Stiles ostrożnie pokonywał każdy schodek. Ostatnim razem, gdy próbował się ze swoją gracją wymknąć z domu, potknął się na stopniach, budząc okolicę.

Skręcona kostka bolała jak diabli, chociaż Scott starał się naprawdę delikatnie go podnieść.

\- Jutro jak zawsze – rzucił jeszcze Stiles na odchodnym i Scott uśmiechnął się lekko.

Dom Stilinskich mieścił się zaraz obok.

Coś w krzakach zaszeleściło, więc spojrzał w tamtą stronę, lekko spanikowany. Łasica jednak musiała zorientować się, że jest obserwowana, bo przebiegła całe ich podwórko i wniknęła w kolejnym zagajniku po drugiej stronie. Mieszkanie na skraju lasu miało jednak swoje plusy. Zawsze mogli wraz ze Stilesem niepostrzeżenie wymknąć się z domów. Co też parokrotnie uczynili. Posterunkowi szeryfa byli jednak wyjątkowo sprytnymi bestiami.

Zawsze w końcu spotykali ich na swojej drodze, więc przeważnie te wyprawy kończyły się szlabanami.

Stiles nawet uknuł teorię, że ojciec wszczepił im chipy pod skórę przy ostatnim szczepieniu na grypę. Scott czasami prawie w to wierzył.

Noc była niepokojąco spokojna. Księżyc już za kilka dni miał ukazać się w pełni i zapewne teraz jego światło byłoby już dość mocne, gdyby nie chmury, które prawie w całości go zakrywały. Czuł, że jest obserwowany, więc zerknął w okna pokoju matki, ale najwyraźniej faktycznie spała. Nikogo nie było też na ich ulicy o tej porze i wcale go to nie uspokoiło.

Uczucie było tak intensywne, że na jego karku pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

Rozejrzał się wokół, ale ciemność utrudniała mu zadanie.

\- To pewnie łasica – powiedział na głos i niemal natychmiast poczuł się jak idiota.

ooo

Stiles czekał na niego w swoim jeepie już następnego dnia. Samochodu szeryfa nie było na podjeździe, więc poranna zmiana właśnie zapewne dawała mu w kość.

\- Mogłeś wpaść do nas na śniadanie – powiedział na widok kanapki w dłoniach przyjaciela. – Moja mama naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko.

\- Przywitała mnie kijem bejsbolowym – przypomniał mu Stiles, wgryzając się w pieczywo.

\- Mogłeś jakoś dać znać, że nie jesteś mordercą i gwałcicielem – stwierdził Scott.

\- I wtedy właśnie pomyślałaby, że jestem! Kto normalny zresztą mówi takie rzeczy! – krzyknął Stiles, krusząc wszędzie śniadaniem.

\- No właśnie nikt. Dlatego wiedziałaby, że to ty – odparł Scott.

\- Mam plan – stwierdził Stiles. – Plan pięcioletni. Oni są razem, my mieszkamy razem i już nigdy nie jemy kolacji i śniadań samemu – dodał.

Scott zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wtedy jesteśmy pilnowani przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę – zauważył przytomnie.

Już teraz wymykanie nie należało do ich najbardziej udanych operacji.

\- Pomyśl! Pięć lat. Będziemy mieć po dwadzieścia jeden. Będziemy dorośli! – wyjaśnił mu Stiles i Scott zaczynał chwytać.

\- Ale ja nie chcę mieszkać z mamą do końca życia – jęknął, orientując się nagle, że faktycznie plan Stilesa ma kolejną dziurę.

Stilinski przygryzł dolną wargę jak zawsze, gdy spotykał poważny problem.

\- Dobra. To jest do dopracowania – stwierdził w końcu jego przyjaciel. – Najpierw zdobywamy ci dziewczynę.

\- I mówimy twojemu ojcu, że jesteś gejem – powiedział Scott, bo to naprawdę zaczynało być śmieszne.

Wątpił, aby szeryf nie zauważył zmian w zachowaniu Stilesa. Jego poddenerwowania czy podekscytowania. Jego przyjaciel był najszczerszą i najłatwiejszą do sczytania osobą pod słońcem. Tylko noworodki miały gorszy poker face. I może mniej pieprzyków na skórze. Jego matka mówiła, że to pojawiają się później.

Stiles zapalił silnik, ignorując jego kolejną uwagę i Scott zamierzał po raz kolejny upewnić przyjaciela, że ma jego pełne wsparcie, gdy znowu to poczuł. Ktoś wwiercał wzrok w jego kark tak mocno, że włoski stawały mu dęba. Obrócił się pospiesznie, ale nawet na końcu ulicy niczego nie dostrzegł.

Wszystko wyglądało jak zawsze. Jakiś nastolatek roznosił gazety, a listonosz kłócił się z właścicielem psa, który nigdy nie trzymał zwierzaka w domu.

A jednak coś było nie tak.

Samochód jego matki wciąż stał na podjeździe. Jej zmiana zaczynała się dopiero za siedem godzin, ale nie chciał zostawiać jej samej. Coś się działo tylko nie wiedział co.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Stiles i to jego ton wytrącił Scotta z zamyślenia. – Mówiłem do ciebie o Allison, a ty nawet nie drgnąłeś – dodał chłopak i wydawał się poważnie zmartwiony.

Scott odchrząknął, siadając wygodniej na fotelu pasażera.

\- Mnie możesz powiedzieć o wszystkim – zapewnił go przyjaciel, całkiem niepotrzebnie.  
Wciągnął więcej powietrza do płuc nie bardzo nawet wiedząc jak to ująć. I to cholerne uczucie powróciło. Ktoś go obserwował. Może przez lornetkę, z oddali, ale jednak.

\- Wczoraj kiedy wychodziłeś ktoś chyba był w okolicy naszego domu – powiedział ostrożnie Scott.

\- Brak zbiegów w naszym okręgu – poinformował go Stiles całkiem poważnie.

Scott skinął głową, chociaż wcale go to nie pocieszyło.

\- Widziałeś go? Możesz go opisać? – wypytał jego przyjaciel.

Scott pokiwał przecząco głową.

\- To było uczucie. Ktoś mnie obserwował. I teraz też… Może to tylko…

\- Nie mów, że ci się zdaje. Mój ojciec cały czas mawia, że raz to przypadek, dwa to zbieg okoliczności, a trzy to wzór – poinformował go Stiles. – Skoro mówisz, że ktoś się obserwuje, wierzę ci – dodał jego przyjaciel.

Scott skinął tylko głową, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

Ulica za nimi wciąż wydawała się pusta.

ooo

Allison wyglądała jak anioł. Była piękna i silna, i taka inteligentna. I Scott po prostu nie potrafił z nią rozmawiać, bo musiał używać inhalatora ilekroć dziewczyna podeszła do niego bliżej.

Stiles nazywał go idiotą, ale dzielnie dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa na zewnątrz, gdzie wychodził chcąc uspokoić nerwy.

\- Ona jest z takiej rodziny – jęknął Scott, gdy siedzieli na krawężniku.

Trener nawet nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, przechodząc.

\- Twoja mama jest najfajniejszą pielęgniarką w Beacon Hills – rzucił Stiles. – Zresztą, myślisz, że dla Allison liczy się z jakiej rodziny jesteś? – spytał jego przyjaciel retorycznie.

\- Jej ojciec poluje na wilkołaki, które są niebezpieczne – jęknął Scott. – A jeśli będzie chciał, żebym jakiegoś dla niej upolował? Jak ja go dogonię z moją astmą? – spytał i wydawał się faktycznie spanikowany.

Stiles spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Z tymi wilkołakami, omegami, jest przeważnie tak, że nie trzeba ich daleko szukać. Pytanie raczej jak takiemu uciekniesz – stwierdził Stiles. – Poza tym nie żyjemy w epoce kamienia łupanego. Nie musisz potwierdzać swojej męskości przez przytarganie jej do jaskini! – oburzył się jego przyjaciel i może nawet miał rację.

\- Spróbujemy się dostać do drużyny lacrosse'a – stwierdził Scott, bo to był genialny pomysł. – Dostaniemy się do drużyny, bo ona kibicuje. Jest na każdym meczu. Byłaby na moich meczach – mówił coraz szybciej, gdy ten plan zaczął klarować się w jego głowie.

Oczami wyobraźni widział już jak zdobywa najważniejszy punkt w meczu i wszyscy niosą go na rękach. Allison byłaby wniebowzięta. Szczęśliwa i może nie odmówiłaby, gdyby zapytał czy chce z nim od czasu do czasu wyjść.

\- Stary z twoją astmą i moją koordynacją? – spytał Stiles retorycznie.

\- Lydia też chodzi na mecze – zauważył Scott i jego przyjaciel przewrócił oczami.

\- Jestem gejem – oznajmił mu Stiles. – Musisz mieć jakiś lepszy argument.

\- Jesteś moim bratem – rzucił Scott.

Stiles skinął głową, a potem zrobił tak cierpiętniczą minę, że Scott niemal zaproponował mu, aby może zgłosił się tylko do drużyny dopingującej. Z tym tylko, że dziewczęta tam miały jeszcze bardziej wymagające treningi. Stiles nie nadawał się na podstawę żadnej z wież. Może na maskotkę, chociaż Scott w to wątpił. Jego przyjaciel nie przepadał za małymi zamkniętymi przestrzeniami, a kostium nie był niczym innym tylko pułapką. Maskotka z atakiem paniki raczej nie przyniosłaby ich szkole chluby.

\- Gdzie ty tam ja – westchnął Stiles, więc to zostało już postanowione.

Scott miał właśnie podziękować mu za to niechętne wsparcie, gdy nagle znowu to poczuł. Ktoś wpatrywał się w niego. Jego mięśnie zesztywniały i starał się nie wykonywać nerwowych ruchów, żeby się nie zdradzić ani jednym drgnieniem. Wziął głęboki oddech, udając, że słucha złorzeczeń Stilesa na temat tego, że na pewno zostaną zmasakrowani podczas pierwszego treningu, który miał wyłonić członków przyszłej drużyny lacrosse.

Odwrócił się tak szybko jak tylko mógł, upuszczając inhalator na chodnik pod nimi, ale nikogo nie dostrzegł. Linia lasu pozostawała nienaruszona, a drzewa ograniczały pole jego widzenia.

Stiles przestał jojdać i wpatrywał się w niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Znowu ktoś cię obserwował? – spytał jego przyjaciel.

\- A widziałeś coś? – zainteresował się Scott.

Zaczynał się martwić, że popada w paranoje. Jego matka opowiadała o pacjentach ze schizofrenią. Oni nie odróżniali rzeczywistości od tego co podsuwał im umysł.

Stiles tymczasem pokręcił przecząco głową, a zmarszczka między jego brwiami pogłębiła się.

\- Może mi się przewidziało. Mało spaliśmy i oglądaliśmy jak kosmiczna chmura opanowuje Ziemiankę – zaczął niepewnie Scott chcąc obrócić wszystko w żart, ale Stiles położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Niczego nie widziałem – powiedział ostrożnie jego przyjaciel. – Ale tym razem definitywnie coś poczułem. Ktoś tam był i zmył się zanim go dostrzegłeś – dodał Stiles tonem, który Scottowi wcale się nie podobał.

ooo

Allison była tak piękna, że mógłby płakać. W zasadzie jego klatka piersiowa wypełniała się czymś tak ciężkim, że łzy mogłyby polecieć mu od braku powietrza.

Do tego jednak miał inhalator, który Stiles wsunął mu do ręki przed angielskim.

\- Zostawiłeś na parkingu – powiedział jego przyjaciel i Scott naprawdę go kochał.

Allison spojrzała na niego przelotnie, gdy wchodził. Był tego pewien. Może po prostu naprawdę źle wyglądał w tej koszuli i zwracał na siebie uwagę wszystkich. Stiles jednak powiedziałby mu to, gdyby tak było.

\- Słyszałam, że starasz się o dostanie do drużyny lacrosse'a – powiedziała dziewczyna, odwracając się w jego stronę i Scott poczuł, że zaczyna panikować.

Jej oczy były jeszcze piękniejsze, gdy patrzyły wprost na niego.

\- Tak – wykrztusił, czując się jak idiota.

Allison zmarszczyła brwi, jakby ta odpowiedź wcale jej się nie podobała.

\- Z twoją astmą chyba nie powinieneś uprawiać sportów – powiedziała dziewczyna ostrożnie.

Jego dłonie same zacisnęły się w pięści pod ławką. Pewnie musiał mieć niezbyt fajną minę, bo dziewczyna wydawała się spanikowana.

\- Nie chciałam powiedzieć przez to nic złego – zaczęła Allison pospiesznie.

\- Nie martw się – uspokoił ją szybko. – Cały czas to słyszę. Nic się nie stało – dodał i schylił się pod ławkę, udając, że wyciąga podręczniki.

Nauczycielka weszła do sali, więc odetchnął z ulgą. Allison siedziała już plecami do niego jak zawsze.

Stiles mógł się uważać za nieomylnego, ale jednak takim nie był.

ooo

\- Stary, ona tylko wykazała, że się o ciebie martwi – powiedział jego przyjaciel, klepiąc go w ramię. – Poza tym teraz mamy inne problemy – dodał pospiesznie chłopak i wcisnął mu w pierś jakieś wydruki.

Scott mógł przysiąc, że to policyjne raporty, a to oznaczało, że nie chciał mieć z tym nic wspólnego.

\- Wilkołak poza kontrolą atakuje ludzi – powiadomił go Stiles. – Coś jest jednak nie tak. Policja i łowcy uważają, że ta omega jest szalona… - ciągnął dalej jego przyjaciel i pokiwał głową, jakby sam w to nie wierzył.

\- Po cholerę mi to mówisz?! Stiles?! Czy ty zwinąłeś to z biura szeryfa? Przecież wiesz jak on się bardzo wkurza… - zaczął, czując że coraz trudniej mu oddychać.

\- To tylko kopie – obruszył się jego przyjaciel. – Tara była mi coś winna…

\- Szantażujesz posterunkową, żeby uzyskać dostęp do poufnych danych?! – wyrwało mu się o kilka tonów za głośno.

Stiles ewidentnie nie był pod wrażeniem.

\- Wysłuchasz mnie? – spytał jego przyjaciel przybierając jedną z min, które Scott kwalifikował jako naprawdę poważne. – Pomyśl logicznie. Coś co cię śledzi jest na tyle szybkie, że nie możesz tego dostrzec. Porusza się na granicy lasu i jednocześnie jest cię w stanie wyśledzić pomimo tego, że do szkoły pojechaliśmy samochodem – zauważył Stiles.

Scott zamrugał lekko zdezorientowany, bo nigdy jakoś nie próbował podejść do całej sytuacji analitycznie.

\- Jednocześnie w obrębie stu kilometrów zdarzyło się osiem morderstw – ciągnął Stiles dalej. – Zawsze są to młodzi ludzie. Dzieci samotnych matek. Ojcowie nieznani.

\- Mówisz, że jakiś szalony wilkołak poluje na półsieroty? – upewnił się Scott.

Mózg Stilesa naprawdę dziwnie działał i nie zawsze nadążał za tokiem rozumowania Stilinskiego. I przeważnie jego przyjaciel przedstawiał wszystko jako logiczne konkluzje, co najczęściej było jednak jego interpretacją faktów. Manipulacją. Jak wtedy, gdy przekonał go, że znalezienie ciała w lesie jest świetnym pomysłem, bo żaden strażnik rezerwatu nie znał terenu tak dobrze jak oni.

Owszem znaleźli te zwłoki, ale mieli również koszmary przez prawie pół roku.

Szlaban, który dostali od szeryfa chyba wciąż nie minął, ale udało im się wybłagać rodziców, żeby nie posyłali ich do oddzielnych szkół.

Po tym samym rezerwacie szwendał się również morderca, jak się okazało później.

\- Mówię, że to nie jest szalona omega. Obrażenia nie pasują – wyjaśnił Stiles, uderzając palcem w papiery. – Myślę, że szuka specjalnie takich dzieci.

Scott spojrzał na twarz pierwszej z ofiar. Młody chłopak, skończył studia i wrócił do rodzinnej miejscowości.

\- On ma dwadzieścia pięć lat – zauważył przytomnie.

\- Ale jest cudzym dzieckiem – uparł się Stiles. – Jest wzór. Popatrz. Wszyscy są synami samotnych matek i noszą ich nazwiska.

Scott westchnął i przetarł twarz.

\- Wiesz ile kobiet samotnie wychowuje swoje dzieci? Pomiędzy mną a nim jest dziewięć lat różnicy. I totalnie inna miejscowość. To nawet nie jest nasz okręg. I nie ma wilkołaków w Beacon Hills, pan Argent wiedziałby o nich – dodał Scott nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Mój tata mówił, że terytorium stanu było niestabilne przez pewien czas, a teraz od paru lat jest dobrze. A co jeśli wilkołaki znowu mają jakąś dziwną wojnę między sobą? – spytał Stiles.

\- W Beacon Hills? Śledząc mnie? – upewnił się Scott. – Dlaczego? – spytał krótko wiedząc, że to zbije jego przyjaciela z tropu.

Faktycznie zapał Stilesa osłabł.

\- Nie wiem, ale się dowiem – obiecał jego przyjaciel. – Trzeba zawiadomić mojego tatę. Powinni przydzielić ci ochronę – dodał pospiesznie.

Scott poczuł, że jego usta otwierają się szeroko z czystego szoku.

\- Zwariowałeś?! – syknął nie chcąc przyciągać większej uwagi niż to konieczne, gdy przebywało się w pobliży Stilesa.

Parking nigdy nie był najlepszym miejscem do tego typu rozmów.

\- Widziałem zdjęcia z miejsc zbrodni. Te ciała były zmasakrowane – wyjaśnił Stiles z naciskiem. – Nie zamierzam dopuścić do tego, żeby coś ci się stało!

\- Stiles, to tylko domysły – jęknął Scott. – Dzisiaj rano wspomniałem, że mam jakieś dziwne omamy, a ty chcesz ściągać Gwardię Narodową!

\- A jeśli to nie domysły? – spytał Stiles, patrząc na niego w napięciu.

\- Co mówi policja na temat tych napadów? – Scott zmienił pospiesznie tor rozmowy.

Stiles przygryzł wargę, ale otworzył jeden z raportów i przejrzał jeszcze raz jego treść.

\- Sądzą, że sprawcą były różne wilkołaki. Łowcy z Santa Barbara wychwycili jedną omegę w okolicy miejsca zdarzenia ostatniego morderstwa – powiedział Stiles. – Ale oni się myślą, Scott.

\- Ci ludzie są w różnym wieku, z różnych stron… - zaczął spokojnie, starając się zwrócić uwagę Stilesowi na ważne i doskonale widoczne gołym okiem kwestie.

\- Każdy z tych chłopaków był brunetem o brązowych oczach – odparł Stiles.

Scott przewrócił oczami.

\- No co? – spytał Stiles. – To też fakty. Niezaprzeczalne.

\- Podsumujmy. Ktoś poluje na brunetów, których matki nie są z mężczyznami, którzy byli dupkami – stwierdził Scott, starając się brzmieć poważnie.

\- A co wiesz o swoim ojcu? – spytał Stiles pospiesznie, a potem przygryzł wargę. – Nie chciałem…

\- Przeginasz – warknął Scott i założył plecak. – Przeginasz Stiles i świrujesz. I w tym świrze nie mam zamiaru uczestniczyć. Przejdę się – dodał, ignorując fakt, że jego przyjaciel chciał coś jeszcze wtrącić.

ooo

Kalifornia posiadała kilka pomniejszych watah. Uczyli się tego na historii. Nigdy nie interesował się zbytnio wilkołakami. Żaden nie mieszkał w Beacon Hills. Okolica była nieciekawa pomimo rezerwatu. W Beacon po prostu nic się nie działo. Nie mieli sporych firm czy ważnej turystycznie okolicy. Nie umarł u nich nikt ważny i w zasadzie nawet zbrodnia omijała ich z daleka z czego pan Stilinski na pewno był zadowolony.

Scott też nie zamierzał narzekać. Spokój Beacon Hills był bowiem głównym powodem dlaczego Chris Argent przeprowadził się do miasteczka z całą swoją rodziną.

W Beacon Hills nie było wilkołaków. A w Kalifornii generalnie nie było wilków. Pierwszy i ostatni okaz takiego zwierzęcia Scott widział, gdy wybrali się całą klasą na wycieczkę do zoo. Przerośnięte psy nigdy nie były jego hobby i nie zamierzał nawet posiadać takiego w domu, ale było coś niezwykłego w lśniących oczach zwierzęcia.

Scott wątpił, by wilk był udomowiony i oswojony, chociaż według oprowadzającej ich kobiety, urodził się w zoo.

Wciągnął do płuc lekarstwo, zdając sobie sprawę, że już niedługo będzie musiał napełnić buteleczkę. Spotkanie z lekarzem też powinno odbyć się jak najszybciej, bo coraz trudniej mu się oddychało nawet pomimo częstszego zażywania leków.

Zamyślony prawie nie zauważył, że ktoś zatrzymał się przy krawężniku.

\- Scott – zawołała Allison i prawie potknął się o wystającą płytkę.

Dziewczyna wisiała nad siedzeniem pasażera, najwyraźniej czekając na jakąkolwiek jego reakcję.

\- Zgubiłaś się? – spytał jak ostatni idiota.

Allison mieszkała po tej samej stronie miasta co oni. Niejednokrotnie widzieli ze Stilesem jak przejeżdżała ich ulicą. Dom Argentów był po części ukryty w rezerwacie, jakby chcieli mieć większy kontakt z naturą.

Allison uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- Podwieźć cię? – spytała dziewczyna. – Zazwyczaj jeździsz ze swoim kolegą…

\- Stilesem – wtrącił pospiesznie, bo chyba powinien bardziej partycypować w rozmowie.

Jeśli Allison powiedziałaby jeszcze dwa zdania do niego, oznaczałoby to, że ich znajomość się rozwija. A przynajmniej tak twierdził Stiles, gdy liczył przez lata słowa, które wypowiadała do niego Lydia. Jego przyjaciel był jednak gejem i Martin nigdy nie została jego dziewczyną. Nawet za jego heteroseksualnych czasów, więc może nie miał pojęcia o czym mówił.

Głos Allison był jednak przyjemny i lubił go słuchać tak czy siak.

Dziewczyna wciąż opierała się na jednej dłoni na siedzeniu pasażera. Nie odpięła pasów, więc pewnie nie zamierzała wysiadać. I Scott nagle przypomniał sobie co powiedziała.

\- Jasne, tak, oczywiście. Jeśli masz po drodze – dodał szybko, otwierając drzwi do samochodu.

Od razu poczuł się jak idiota, bo chyba to on powinien proponować podwózkę jej, ale mieli tylko jeden samochód. A jego mama musiała jakoś dostawać się do pracy. Chyba jednak nie należało wymagać od szesnastolatków prawa jazdy.  
Allison prowadziła pewnie z jedną ręką na kierownicy. Ojciec Stilesa mówił, że nie należało prowadzić w ten sposób, ponieważ zwalniało to reakcję w przypadku sytuacji kryzysowej na drodze. Allison jednak wydawała się całkiem odprężona.

\- Dobrze prowadzisz – powiedział ostrożnie po chwili.

\- Mój tata zawsze chciał mieć syna. Zapewne jak każdy ojciec – odparła dziewczyna, wzruszając ramionami.

Scott odchrząknął, bo jeśli pan Argent uczył ją prowadzić, zapewne znała się też na kilku innych rzeczach. Słyszał plotki, że Allison świetnie strzelała z łuku, ale nikt ich nigdy nie potwierdził.

\- Przepraszam za wcześniej – podjęła po chwili dziewczyna, zerkając na niego z ukosa.

Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od jezdni, ale Scott czuł, że z całą chęcią odbyłaby tę rozmowę twarzą twarz.

\- Nic się nie stało – odparł szybko.

\- Nie, stało się właśnie. Miałam po prostu koleżankę w poprzedniej szkole i ona też miała astmę. Wszyscy jej dokuczali i nie mogli zrozumieć, że każdy jest inny. To nie znaczy, że gorszy – powiedziała Allison z czymś nieprzyjemnym w głosie. – Jackson uważa się za takiego świetnego, a w tamtym tygodniu próbował się ze mną umówić, chociaż jest chłopakiem Lydii. Nie ma astmy, jest dupkiem – westchnęła. – Nie wiem czy wiesz co mam na myśli.

Scott przewrócił oczami, bo to brzmiało całkiem jak jedna z pochrzanionych przemów Stilesa. A był od nich specjalistą.

\- Nic się nie stało – powtórzył i Allison ponownie na niego zerknęła. – Mam astmę, więc nie jestem dupkiem – próbował zażartować, ale dziewczyna chyba nie załapała, bo spięła się wyraźnie za kierownicą.

\- Astma nie ma nic z tym wspólnego. Nie obchodzi mnie, że masz astmę. Po prostu… Po prostu nie wiem dlaczego chcesz się dostać do drużyny – powiedziała marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie lubisz lacrosse'a? – zdziwił się Scott.

Allison wzruszyła ramionami.

\- W poprzednich szkołach były różne sporty. Piłka nożna, koszykówka, football, a tutaj jest lacrosse. Sport to sport – stwierdziła przygryzając wargę.

\- Więc po co chodzisz na mecze? – zdziwił się Scott.

Allison skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

\- Lydia – odparła krótko i westchnęła. – Więc po co chcesz się dostać do drużyny? – spytała znowu na niego zerkając ostrożnie.

\- Już nie chcę – odparł szybko Scott i sądząc po lekkim rumieńcu na policzkach Allison, chyba powiedział to o wiele zbyt sugestywnie.

Dziewczyna nie odzywała się przez chwilę, ale wiedział, że nie powinien nawet próbować wytłumaczyć się z tego, co powiedział wcześniej. To przeważnie tylko pogarszało sprawy w przypadku kobiet, jego matka świadkiem. Nigdy jeszcze nie wcisnął jej żadnej ściemy i Allison wydawała się podobnym typem kobiety.

\- To dobrze – powiedziała dziewczyna, zwalniając lekko, gdy wrzucała kierunkowskaz.

Wjechała na ich podjazd nie wyłączając jednak silnika, więc sięgnął po pas, a ona spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. Z bliska wydawała się jeszcze ładniejsza i mógłby przysiąc, że przestał oddychać.

\- Nie chciałabym, żeby stało ci się coś podczas treningu – ciągnęła dalej Allison. – A twój kolega też nie wydawał się zachwycony wizją treningu próbnego. Zobaczymy się jutro w szkole? – spytała.

\- Jasne – rzucił Scott, dostrzegając, że Stiles macha od niego radośnie ze swojego okna. – Muszę iść – dodał pospiesznie Scott i dopiero w domu zorientował się, że nie ma pojęcia skąd Allison wiedziała o jego tajnym planie dostania się do drużyny.

ooo

\- I ona wtedy powiedziała, że nie jestem dupkiem, bo mam astmę – powiedział Scott i tym razem to Stiles patrzył na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Albo powariowaliście, albo zakochani rozmawiają dialektem, którego nie rozumiem – westchnął jego przyjaciel.

Nigdy nie potrafili pokłócić się na długo. Już następnego dnia Stiles czekał na niego w swoim samochodzie. Co prawda jego przyjaciel ściskał w dłoniach cholerne akta, ale przynajmniej był na tyle mądry, aby nie kontynuować rozmowy.

Nigdy nie rozmawiali o jego ojcu. Ani matce Stilesa. Taki był ich kod, którego nie należało łamać.

\- I nie musimy wstępować do drużyny – dodał Scott jeszcze.

\- Kategorycznie jest moją ulubioną – stwierdził Stiles, nie odrywając oczu od drogi. – Czy dalej czułeś, że ktoś cię obserwuje? Wiem, że jesteś na mnie zły, ale musimy o tym pogadać. Jeśli to coś poważnego… - zawiesił sugestywnie głos.

Scott westchnął, bo nie znali się od dziś. Stiles czasami zachowywał się jak wariat, a jego teorie spiskowe niekiedy biły twierdzenia, które pojawiały się w internecie. Wynikało to jednak z tego, że po prostu martwił się o bliskich. A gdzieś na przestrzeni lat stali się braćmi. Tak jak jego mama matkowała im obu, a szeryf trzymał ich w żelaznej garści.

Stiles bywał wariatem i pozwalali mu na to od czasu do czasu, bo wspomnienie tego jak ciężko zniósł śmierć matki wciąż w nich głęboko tkwiło. Dlatego jego matka pozwalała jego przyjacielowi na włamania w środku nocy, a szeryf odżywiał się miesiącami zieleniną, którą Stiles własnoręcznie przygotowywał.

\- Nic niezwykłego. To pewnie tylko takie wrażenie – stwierdził wzruszając ramionami.

Stiles odprężył się delikatnie.

\- Mam nadzieję, bo dostrzegłem kolejny wzór. Zaczęło się od tego Tima i on był najstarszy. A potem ofiary są coraz młodsze. Profil geograficzny nie gra roli. Wolałbym, żeby ktokolwiek cię obserwował, zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie ciebie szuka – wyjaśnił Stiles. – Cuchnie mi to aferą międzywatahową – dodał.

Scott nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia.

\- Mogę spytać pana Argenta – zaoferował się i Stiles prawie zjechał z pasa.

\- Co? Co? Ale jak i gdzie? I czego mi nie mówisz o Allison? – zaczął Stiles w popłochu.

Nie wydawał się urażony, ale mocno podekscytowany. I takiego Scott go uwielbiał.

\- Pomyślałem, że ona mnie faktycznie lubi. I powinienem spytać jej tatę czy pozwoli mi z nią wyjść – dodał ostrożnie.

Stiles spoglądał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Stary, ale cię wzięło – powiedział jego przyjaciel mocno zszokowany. – Koleś ma cały arsenał w domu. Wiem, bo musiał zarejestrować każdy rodzaj broni u mojego ojca na komisariacie – wyjaśnił Stiles i zacisnął mocniej dłonie na kierownicy. – Totalnie będę osłaniał twoje tyły.

Scott parsknął.

\- Tyły? – spytał mocno rozbawiony.

\- Jeśli obaj zginiemy za to, że chciałeś wyjść na randkę z Allison, nie znajdą naszych ciał. Koleś na pewno zna się na rzeczy – stwierdził Stiles takim tonem, że Scottowi przeszedł dreszcz po plecach. – Poza tym najpierw umów się z nią. A potem pogadaj z nim. Lepiej, żeby nie pomyślała, że ugadujesz się z jej ojcem za jej plecami – dodał Stiles szybko.

ooo

Allison rozmawiała z nim w szkole. Znaczy nie tylko się przywitała, ale też zamienili kilka słów o angielskim, na który chodzili razem. I oboje nie lubili krzeseł w bibliotece. I krawężniki na parkingu uważali za zbyt wysokie. Allison zdaje się, że uderzyła w jeden zderzakiem i musiała sama pokryć straty ze swojego kieszonkowego, bo jej tata uważał, że to jest wychowawcze.

To przynajmniej wyjaśniało dlaczego wyglądała na tak niezależną.

\- Pracuję w klinice dla zwierząt w weekendy – powiedział z pewną dozą dumy w głosie.

W odróżnieniu od Stilesa udało mu się utrzymać swoją wakacyjną pracę. Jego mama nie zarabiała zbyt wiele, a zamierzał kupić motor. Chociaż spodziewał się raczej, że rozmyśli się tuż przed wyborem. Nie było tajemnicą, że szeryf i jego mama nie cierpieli motocyklistów. Pielęgniarki zbyt wielu naoglądały się na ostrym dyżurze, a odsetek tych, którzy wyszli cało z wypadków był znikomy.

Szeryf po prostu uznawał ich za idiotów.

\- Chciałam znaleźć pracę, ale moja mama się nie zgodziła – odparła Allison. – Mruczała coś o wylatywaniu zbyt wcześnie z gniazda, a przecież za rok będę miała osiemnaście lat – dodała dziewczyna i Scott zamarł.

\- Jesteś ode mnie rok starsza? – zdziwił się lekko. – Pewnie sporo się przeprowadzaliście – dodał, widząc, że dziewczyna spuściła wzrok.

Allison uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

\- Jesteś chyba pierwszym, który nie spytał czy jestem nastoletnią mamą – powiedziała dziewczyna i brzmiało to jak komplement. – Mój tata dopiero ostatnio stwierdził, że przechodzi na emeryturę. Przenosiliśmy się za każdym razem, gdy gdzieś się pojawiały kłopoty – wyjaśniła wzruszając ramionami, ale Scott nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić takiego życia.

\- Ale tutaj zostajecie na dłużej? – upewnił się i Allison uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

\- Tak. Mama wyszukała takiego miejsce w Kalifornii, gdzie od ponad stu lat nie było żadnego wilkołaka – odparła lekko.

Scott zaczynał żałować, że przy tej rozmowie nie ma Stilesa.

\- Mój przyjaciel upiera się, że w lasach jest wilk i poluje na brunetów w moim wieku – zażartował i oczy Allison błysnęły lekko, chociaż zapewne mu się zdawało.

\- To pewnie przez to, że bruneci są przystojni. Powinieneś uważać – odparła dziewczyna lekko i mrugnęła do niego.

Scott wiedział, że jego policzki robią się cieplejsze, co oznaczało tylko jedno. Czerwienił się i nie znosił tego. Stiles zawsze twierdził, że łatwo go rozgryźć.

\- Moja mama ma poranną zmianę w piątek. Chciałabyś się wybrać do kina? Mógłbym przyjechać po ciebie koło siódmej – zaproponował szybko zanim straciłby odwagę i uśmiech Allison stał się jeszcze piękniejszy, chociaż jeszcze chwilę temu wątpiłby w taką możliwość.

\- Z przyjemnością – odparła Allison i Scott odetchnął z ulgą, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że od paru sekund nie wypuszczał powietrza z płuc.

ooo

Ciemniało, gdy w końcu skończył odrabiać zadanie domowe. Jego mama pracowała do późna, więc zamknął drzwi szczelnie na klucz i zawahał się schodząc z ganku. Stiles naprawdę pilnowałby jego tyłów, ale to była jego wyprawa. Musiał porozmawiać z panem Argentem, bo Allison była najpiękniejszą, najinteligentniejszą i najbardziej uroczą dziewczyną jaką znał. I nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby cokolwiek ich rozdzieliło.

Stiles zapewne wykazałby się rozsądkiem i zdzieliłby go w łeb.

Nie znali się prawie. Pierwszy raz tak naprawdę rozmawiali w bibliotece dzisiejszego dnia, ale po prostu czuł, że kliknęło. Nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku, a chyba właśnie o to chodziło w życiu.

Znał las jak własną kieszeń. A na wszelki wypadek miał kieszonkową latarkę, co chyba też się liczyło.

Dom Argentów nie był daleko, a przecinając rezerwat zyskiwał dobre pół godziny. Zdążyłby wrócić zanim jego mama pojawiłaby się z powrotem w domu.

Brakowało dwóch dni do pełni i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jest sam w lesie. Historie Stilesa wróciły jak bumerang i wyciągnął inhalator nie czując się nagle tak pewnie. Wbrew temu co twierdził, przeczytał kopie akt, które dał mu Stiles. I nie znalazł tam nic przyjemnego. Wolałby w zasadzie nie wiedzieć, że ludzie w ich wieku umierają. Cała ósemkę znaleziono w lasach lub krzykach. Przeważnie zwłoki tam przywleczono, więc Scott nie wierzył, aby faktycznie wilkołak polował w ciemności na nieostrożnych. Dowodziło tego choćby to, że już dostrzegał dom Argentów, a raczej światła ganku.

Allison musiała wrócić wcześniej od Lydii, bo właśnie parkowała swój samochód, więc zatrzymał się ukryty za jednym z drzew. Nie chciał rozmawiać z jej ojcem przy niej w razie, gdyby się wygłupił. I zamierzał wrócić do domu, a potem kolejnego dnia spróbować szczęścia, gdy znowu poczuł, że włoski na jego karku stają dęba.

Odwrócił się bardzo ostrożnie w stronę środka rezerwatu i dostrzegł w oddali dwa świecące czerwienią punkty.

\- Allison, uciekaj! – wrzasnął, bo cholera, ale Stiles miał jednak rację.

Rzucił się w przeciwną stronę z nadzieją, że dziewczyna zrozumie, że powinna się schować. Ktoś krzyczał, ale nie odwracał się, bo słyszał, że cokolwiek to nie było, podążyło za nim. I Allison miała rację. Nigdy nie powinien uprawiać sportów. Brakowało mu tchu, a płuca paliły go żywym ogniem.

Zwierzę, wilk, wilkołak… Cokolwiek, uderzyło w niego, zwalając go z nóg. Odturlał się, poobijany i ubrudzony błotem. Czuł, że rozciął przedramię o jakiś kamień, ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać.

Wilkołak był ogromny. Nigdy nie widział żadnego, ale nie mógł pomylić tych czerwonych ślepi z niczym. I miał dziwne wrażenie, że stworzenie jest mocno zadowolone z siebie.

Próbował się odczołgać w tył, ale ogromna łapa przytrzymała go przy ziemi, a wilkołak opuścił swoją głowę w dół. Ból, który Scott poczuł w boku był nie do opisania. Ugryzł go raz pies, ale to nie piekło w ten sposób. Nie był pewien czy wrzasnął, czy zemdlał, ale gdy otworzył oczy gdzieś oddali pojawiły się pojedyncze światła latarek.

Wilkołak zniknął, a tymczasem przed nim pojawiła się trójka uzbrojonych po uszy ludzi.

\- Jak się nazywasz? – warknął mężczyzna, mierząc do niego ze strzelby.

\- Scott Suarez – odparł, podnosząc się na łokciu.

Bolało go całe ciało. I nagle po prostu musiał użyć inhalatora. Nie mógł złapać tchu.

\- Chris, to człowiek – powiedziała jakaś kobieta.

Wziął głębszy wdech, a potem ktoś nagle stawiał go na nogi.

\- Co robiłeś koło mojego domu? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Chciałem spytać czy mógłbym wyjść z Allison w piątek – powiedział ostrożnie i ktoś parsknął z tyłu.

Nie widział zbyt wiele, bo wciąż świecono mu w oczy.

Milczenie przedłużało się, więc starał się jakoś uporządkować swoje ubranie. Czuł, że błoto pokrywa jego kolana, a liście i gałązki zaplątały się we włosy.

\- Zobaczyłeś coś – stwierdził Christopher Argent. – Co? – spytał mężczyzna.

Scott odchrząknął czując się nagle głupio. Łowca ewidentnie czekał na jego odpowiedź.

\- Wilkołaka – odparł niepewnie. – To na pewno był wilkołak – dodał, gdy mężczyzna nie skomentował jego rewelacji. – Mój przyjaciel twierdził, że jeden pojawił się w Beacon i miał rację.

\- Dlaczego uciekałeś w stronę lasu? – spytała kobieta ukryta za smugą światła.

\- Allison wysiadała z samochodu – odparł nie zastanawiając się nawet nad odpowiedzią.

ooo

Argentowie wyglądali na seryjnych morderców. Jeśli tak wyglądał ich emerytura to Scott nie chciał wiedzieć jak prezentowali się w sezonie polowań.

Allison otworzyła im drzwi lekko spanikowana.

\- O mój Boże! Scott! – pisnęła na jego widok, więc uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Nic mi nie jest – próbował ją uspokoić, ale Allison walnęła go z całej siły w ramię. – Ała! – krzyknął zaskoczony.

Cholerna rana od kamienia otworzyła się ponownie.

\- Przepraszam! – powiedziała szybko Allison, lekko spanikowana. – Dlaczego idioto pobiegłeś w stronę lasu?!

Chris Argent obserwował ich kątem oka z niewzruszoną miną.

\- Uhm – wyrwało się Scottowi.

W zasadzie wyjaśnienie nagle wydało mu się nie do końca dobre.

\- Najwyraźniej pan Suarez uparł się ciebie chronić. Jeśli mogłabyś przynieść apteczkę… - powiedział jej ojciec bardzo sugestywnie wgapiając się w ranę na przedramieniu Scotta.

Materiał jego koszuli niemal całkowicie przesiąkł krwią, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś zadzwonić do rodziców – dodała mama Allison.

\- Uhm, moja mama jest w pracy, ale szeryf… Szeryf jest naszym sąsiadem i może po mnie przyjechać. Tak sądzę. I pewnie będzie chciał usłyszeć o wilkołaku – dodał niepewnie nie wiedząc do końca co Argentowie chcą zrobić z tą informacją.

Chris wydawał się niewzruszony.

\- Powalił cię – stwierdził mężczyzna.

\- Tak – odparł niepewnie Scott.

\- Jak wyglądał? – spytał Argent krótko.

Scott mógłby użyć setek słów, aby opisać jak przerażające to było stworzenie.

\- Miał czerwonego oczy i był… Jak wilk wielkości małego słonia – wyjaśnił, starając sobie nie przypominać dokładnie z jak bliska obserwował wilkołaka.

Argent zmarszczył brwi i wymienił się z żoną i pozostałymi spojrzeniem, którego Scott nie potrafił rozgryźć.

\- Alfa – powiedział Chris krótko.

To słowo niewiele mówiło Scottowi. Wiedział, że wilkołaki dzieliły się na poszczególne klasy. Stilesa bardziej fascynowały lekcje o supernaturalnych stworzeniach. On wolał faktyczną zoologię. Jako weterynarz nie miał nigdy leczyć wilkołaków. Te miały emisariuszy, czy jakoś tak.

\- Czy coś jeszcze pamiętasz? – spytał Chris Argent.

Scott przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy powiedzieć mężczyźnie o ugryzieniu, ale ten wpatrywał się w niego tak intensywnie, że głos uwiązł mu w gardle.

Allison zresztą wróciła z apteczką i znowu uderzyła go w ramię.

Stiles miał rację. Zakochani na pewno mieli inny język, bo nic bardziej go nie ucieszyło.

ooo

Szeryf przyjechał radiowozem i Stiles niemal natychmiast wyskoczył z samochodu zanim ten się w ogóle zatrzymał. Scott nie zdążył nawet powiedzieć dwóch słów, gdy jego przyjaciel prawie udusił go przytulając mocno do siebie.

\- Co ci mówiłem?! Co ci mówiłem?! – wrzasnął Stiles, ignorując fakt, że mają nie tak małą widownię.

Pozostali okazali się łowcami, którzy akurat odwiedzali Chrisa Argenta. Sylvia i Adam Plath. Najwyraźniej domowy interes się kręcił najlepiej.

\- Mam taką ochotę ci przyłożyć – warknął Stiles, nagle popadając w złość.

\- Allison już mnie uderzyła – powiedział szybko Scott.

Victoria Argent świetnie zakładała opatrunki, ale rozcięcie na jego przedramieniu ledwo się zasklepiło.

\- I to dwa razy – dodał pospiesznie na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Stiles nie uznał tego za wystarczające.

Chris obserwował ich uważnie, co Scottowi tylko bardziej się nie spodobało. Mężczyzna był małomówny, ale wydawał się jednym z tych, którym nic nie umykało. Scott zresztą miał na sobie teraz jego ubrania odkąd jego ciuchy nadawały się do wyrzucenia. Rozdarcia i krew naprawdę wyglądały o wiele fatalniej na brudnej odzieży. Po tym jak wymył się dokładnie z błota, okazało się, że nie jest najgorzej.

\- Nic mi nie jest – powiedział, próbując uspokoić też szeryfa, który z oddali przyglądał mu się z podejrzaną miną, jakby do końca nie wierzył własnym oczom.

\- Dzwoniłem do Melissy. Będzie tutaj za kilka minut – poinformował go Stilinski.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał Stiles, ignorując wszystko i wszystkich. – Wiem jak zginęli tamci. Cholerne ugryzienie! Nie przyjęło się! To się zdarza! On namierza tych, którzy nie mogą zostać wilkołakami i gryzie ich. To cholerna alfa i zbliża się pełnia księżyca! – zaczął Stiles i to kategorycznie przyciągnęło uwagę Argenta.

\- O jakich innych mówisz? – spytał Chris i Stiles wyjął z plecaka wykradzione akta.

– Scott mi nie wierzył, ale ktoś go śledził od dwóch dni. A ci ludzie nie żyją. Są w wieku Scotta. Są w typie Scotta. Są… - urwał Stiles. – Martwi. Może ten alfa obwąchał cię i dał sobie spokój. Dalej nie wiem czego szuka, ale to na szczęście nie ty… - westchnął jego przyjaciel z ulgą.

Chris rzucił okiem na akta, ignorując fakt, że szeryf zaczął się pieklić o poufność. Pytał skąd Stiles je ma, ale jego syn był właśnie w połowie wykładu, a jeszcze nikomu nie udało się takiego przerwać.

Nawet Harris się poddawał.

\- Podnieś koszulkę – powiedział bardzo powoli Chris Argent i Scott zamarł.

To nie była prośba. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał ugryzienie, ale równie dobrze mogłyby go wtedy zaboleć żebra od tego jak ciężki był wilk.

Z wahaniem podwinął koszulę i pozwolił mężczyźnie dokładnie się obejrzeć. Nie było śladu po zębach.

\- Nie ugryzł Scotta – sarknął Stiles. – Jeśli ugryzłby Scotta, to Scott już by nie żył – poinformował wszystkich. – Tak działa.

\- Nie masz dowodów – warknął szeryf.

\- Ale twój syn na coś ewidentnie wpadł. Łowcy szukają omeg. Mamy pierwszego świadka, że to nie przypadkowe ataki, ale alfa, który działa z premedytacją. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak szalony alfa bez celu gryzący przypadkowe ofiary – wyjaśnił Argent. – Muszę poinformować pozostałych. Polują na omegi, a tymczasem niebezpieczeństwo jest o wiele większe.

W pokoju zrobiło się trochę ciszej.

\- Możecie zostawić nas samych? – spytał ojciec Stilesa i ten otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować. – Wykradłeś akta z mojego biura – przypomniał mu. – Od twojego zachowania teraz zależy jak długo nie ujrzysz konsoli – dodał i Stiles przez chwilę wyglądał na naprawdę spanikowanego.

\- Idźcie do pokoju Allison. I pamiętajcie, że jestem na dole, chłopcy – ostrzegł ich Chris Argent, ale Scott jakoś czuł, że to było przeznaczonego dla niego.

Allison zresztą zaczerwieniła się lekko.

Jej pokój był naprawdę ładny. I czysty. Co oznaczało, że powinien pozbierać chociaż rzeczy do prania tak jak prosiła jego mama jeszcze dwa dni temu.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie spławili. Ja do tego doszedłem! – powiedział Stiles, wskakując na łóżko Allison totalnie bez zaproszenia.

\- Widziałam szalone wilkołaki w akcji. Lepiej, żeby dorośli się tym zajęli – odparła dziewczyna. – Jeśli zamieszany jest w to alfa… - zaczęła i zawiesiła głos, wzdychając po chwili. – To nic dobrego.

\- Alfy tworzą watahy. Mają taką potrzebę – poinformował ich Stiles i Allison przytaknęła. – Ale ten jest inny. Wydaje mi się, że zrobił jakiś spis ludzi i próbuje ich wszystkich zabić. To totalnie bez sensu i totalnie nie wpisuje się w ich instynkt.

\- Coraz więcej dotyczy polityki. Wataha McCall miała naprawdę sporo problemów z odzyskaniem kontroli nad terytorium. Teraz podobno też są problemy – odparła Allison i Stiles wydawał się naprawdę mocno zainteresowany.

\- Jak mniej więcej wyglądają granice terytoriów? – spytał jego przyjaciel. – To ma niewielki wpływ na ludzi, więc nigdy się tym nie interesowałem…

Allison westchnęła.

\- Watahy mają niewielki wpływ na Beacon Hills i tutejszych mieszkańców. W miastach takich jak Waszyngton, poparcie watahy rządzącej potrafi oznaczać reelekcję dla burmistrza bez konieczności kolejnych wyborów. Poparcie alfy jest wiążące, a ponieważ miasta tego typu zostały założone i ochraniane przez wilkołaki przez stulecia… - zawiesiła sugestywnie głos. – Nie wspomnę o uniwersytetach. List polecający od alfy jest jak bilet wstępu.

Stiles wydawał się naprawdę mocno zaskoczony. Scott wiedział, że ta wiedza nie jest szeroko dostępna. Inaczej jego przyjaciel już wiedziałby wszystko. Jeśli cokolwiek znajdowało się w internecie, Stiles to po prostu odnajdywał.

\- Myślałem, że nie przepadacie za wilkołakami – powiedział jego przyjaciel.

Allison uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- To raczej osobista preferencja mojego ojca. Ale też jesteśmy wplątani w politykę. Rodzina taka jak moja ma historię, którą sięga osiemnastego wieku. Od tamtej też pory jesteśmy w stałym kontakcie z watahami. Wzajemnie kontrolujemy swoje ruchy, dlatego mój ojciec naprawdę był zaskoczony. Alfa powinien powiadomić nas o pojawieniu się tutaj – odparła Allison. – I nie powinien ścigać Scotta po lesie, a Scott nie powinien uciekać z powrotem do lasu! – dodała odrobinę głośniej.

Nie wydawała się jednak zła. Po prostu zmartwiona.

\- To był odruch – wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Zaimponowałeś mojemu ojcu – odparła Allison, uśmiechając się szeroko. – W piątek jesteśmy umówieni – dodała dla pewności i Scott pokiwał głową pospiesznie.

\- Ale nie obrazisz się jak pożyczę ciebie i twoją wiedzę? – wtrącił Stiles. – Oni nam nic nie powiedzą. A jak ten cholerny wilkołak zaatakuje kogoś innego z Beacon? Musimy znać jego gust!

Allison parsknęła i nawet Scott nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Najwyraźniej ja nie jestem w jego guście – zażartował.

\- Ale jesteś w moim – powiedziała całkiem szczerze Allison.

Stiles jęknął.

\- Jeśli będziecie się całować to zamknę oczy – obiecał jego przyjaciel.

ooo

Jego mama tak bardzo panikowała, że pozdejmowała z niego wszystkie opatrunki i założyła kolejne już w domu. Szeryf i Stiles dla pewności rozłożyli się w pokoju gościnnym i salonie. Scott miał dziwne przeczucie, że faktycznie działo się coś więcej niż im mówiono i po raz pierwszy żałował, że nie posłuchał rady Stilesa i nie podsłuchiwali pod drzwiami.

Jak do tej pory to się genialnie sprawdzało.

Jego mama płakała tak długo, że miał ochotę pójść do jej pokoju i uspokoić ją. Nie bardzo jednak wiedział jak. I z całych sił nie chciał przyznawać racji Stilesowi, ale wchodzenie do lasu po zmroku nie wydawało się najrozsądniejszym pomysłem nawet, gdy żadnego wilkołaka nie było w pobliżu. Rezerwat bywał niebezpieczny i bez nich.

Plecy bolały go od upadku, ale przynajmniej rozcięcie wydawało się goić. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać niepokoju, który opanowywał go ilekroć zamykał oczy.

Ta noc miała należeć do nieprzespanych.

ooo

Obudził się wcześnie rano, bo usłyszał chrapanie Stilesa. Jego przyjaciel jednak nie znajdował się w jego łóżku. Mógł wyczuć zapach naleśników, które przyrządzał szeryf i gdy zerknął na zegarek zorientował się, że jest prawie południe.

Przespał dwanaście godzin, ale to naprawdę było mu potrzebne.  
Na krześle nadal leżały ubrania pana Argenta przypominając mu o tym, że to wcale nie był sen.

Nie miał ochoty wstawać z łóżka, chociaż nie bolały go już plecy.

Wątpił, aby Allison poszła do szkoły. Pan Argent wyglądał tak, jakby miał ochotę odesłać ją i swoją żonę jak najdalej i Scott wcale nie był zaskoczony. Sam nie chciał Allison w pobliżu tego potwora, który go zaatakował.

Wszystko wydawało mu się nagle podejrzane. Nie chodziło o samo śledzenie, ale i o napaść. Mógłby przysiąc, że wilkołak ugryzł go, chociaż niespecjalnie to poczuł. Po prostu po jego ciele rozszedł się naprawdę silny ból. I to on musiał pozbawić go przytomności. Albo miał wcześniej atak duszności, bo one działały dokładnie  
tak samo. Dlatego zawsze w kieszeni miał pełen inhalator.

Urządzenie zresztą leżało na jego szafce nocnej i z przyzwyczajenia po nie sięgnął. Nie czuł jednak ciężaru w płucach jak przeważnie o poranku.

Jego mama musiała wyjść z pokoju, bo słyszał jej charakterystyczne kroki na korytarzu. Zapach jej perfum uderzył w jego nozdrza, uspokajając go odrobinę.  
Miał ochotę zamienić ze Stilesem kilka słów. Szeryfowi mogło się to nie podobać, ale już byli w to zamieszanie. A Stiles naprawdę jako jedyny odkrył, że tu faktycznie występowała pewna prawidłowość i potrafił nawet przewidzieć atak na Scotta. Poważnie żałował tego, że nie posłuchał przyjaciela, ale z drugiej strony zaimponował łowcy.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że odwagą a nie głupotą.

Randka w piątek nagle wydała mu się zbyt niebezpieczna. Jeśli wilkołak spróbowałby się do niego dobrać po raz kolejny, Allison mogłaby się stać poboczną ofiarą. Może wilk nie miał czasu tak naprawdę go ugryźć? W końcu łowcy pojawili się dość szybko zaalarmowani jego krzykiem.

ooo

Szeryf robił najlepsze naleśniki pod słońcem.

Stiles siedział przy stole, grzebiąc w jednym i wyglądał na niepocieszonego.

\- Obaj macie szlaban do końca waszych żyć – poinformował ich Stilinski i kwestia markotności Stilesa wyjaśniła się.

\- Allison… - zaczął Scott, zerkając na swoją mamę, która miała zaczerwienione oczy.

\- Scott, aż do wyjaśnienia sprawy, nie ruszycie się z domu. Wzięłam urlop. W zasadzie wciśnięto mi go niemal siłą. Najwyraźniej w tych stronach atak przez wilkołaka wywołuje szok – powiedziała jego matka.

Scott nie przyznałby się nigdy, ale poczuł ulgę.

\- Nie wiemy dlaczego interesujesz tego wilkołaka, ale rozmawiałem z Chrisem. W szkole będzie wam ktoś towarzyszył – dodał szeryf. – Jakiś nieskorumpowany jeszcze przez mojego syna posterunkowy.

\- Przyjęliście kogoś nowego? – zdziwił się Stiles.

Szeryf udławił się swoim naleśnikiem.

ooo

Informacja o ataku musiała się roznieść głośnym echem po szkole, bo Lydia Martin we własnej osobie przysiadła się do nich podczas śniadania. Jackson nie był z tego powodu zbyt szczęśliwy. A Scotta niemal natychmiast zaczęło to krępować, gdy dziewczyna położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, prosząc, aby powtórzył jej tę mrożącą krew w żyłach opowieść.

\- Myślałem tylko o tym, żeby chronić Allison – powiedział bardzo ostrożnie, starając się uciec od wylakierowanych paznokci Lydii.

Martin skrzywiła się nieznacznie, jakby to była jedyna odpowiedź, której nie chciała usłyszeć.

\- Co słychać u Jacksona? – spytał Stiles niemal natychmiast, najwyraźniej starając się ratować go z kłopotu.

Nie rozmawiali z Allison kim dla siebie są, ale wciąż czuł to połączenie. I ono rosło z każdym dniem. Starał się pisać do niej co kilka godzin od kiedy tylko dostał jej numer telefonu. I ona odpisywała. Starała się nawet przekazać im jakieś informacje odkąd Stiles miał setki pytań o politykę między watahami. I jeśli ktokolwiek miał się w tym zorientować to musiał być jego przyjaciel.

\- Kto zapewnia sukcesję Rafaelowi McCall? – spytał Stiles, gdy tylko Lydia zniknęła z ich zasięgu wzroku.

\- Alfie McCall – poprawiła go Allison. – Nikt. Alfa nigdy się nie ożenił. Terytorium było dość niestabilne. Chyba raczej nie liczył na to, że zaprowadzi spokój. Był alfą najmniejszej z watah, gdy umarł alfa Kalifornii nie zostawiając potomka. Takie sytuacje zawsze doprowadzają do niepokojów. Następców jest wielu. Naprawdę wielu – podkreśliła.

\- Ile to teraz watah? – spytał Stiles.

Allison wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Sporo – odparła. – To nie tak, że mamy jakiś wykaz. Musiałbyś zapytać alfy McCall – dodała i zapewne miał to być żart, ale Stiles uniósł lekko podbródek do góry.

\- Zrobię to zaraz po tym jaka spytam dlaczego mój przyjaciel został zaatakowany w lesie, podczas gdy on miał panować nad wyskokami swoich podwładnych – odparł Stilinski.

I Scott wiedział, że to nie był żart.

ooo

Pisali z Allison smsy odkąd żadne nie mogło opuścić domu. Dziwnie było siedzieć przy stole we czwórkę, ze Stilesem i szeryfem, ale jednocześnie nie opuszczało go uczucie, że właśnie tak powinno być. Wiedział, że ktoś kręci się za ich domem. Może jeden z łowców, po których dzwonił Chris Argent i trochę go to uspokoiło.

Nie zamierzał spuszczać swojej mamy z oka.

Coś mówiło mu bowiem, że to nie koniec.

\- Skoro wszyscy jesteśmy tutaj, chciałbym dowiedzieć się dlaczego mój syn szantażuje moich pracowników? – spytał szeryf.

I Scott przewidział, że będą mieli kłopoty. Stiles po prostu musiał pokazać wszystkim akta, dostarczając ostatnich dowodów przeciwko nim.

\- Tato, myślisz, że to teraz najważniejsze? – spytał młodszy Stilinski z policzkami wypchanymi naleśnikami.

Kropla sosu czekoladowego miała dziwny kolor. W świetle słońca wydawała się mienić jej powłoka. Scott nie potrafił nie obserwować jej toru, gdy spływała Stilesowi od kącika ust w dół, tworząc ciemny ślad. Ślad, który bardzo szybko zmienił barwę z ciemnobrązowej na czerwoną.

I nagle nie siedzieli już przy stole w jego domu, bezpieczni, ale znajdowali się w środku lasu. W nocy. I wszędzie słyszał ten szelest gałęzi, który świadczył o tym, że ktoś się zbliżał. Nie mógł określić kierunku, a Stiles leżał w jego ramionach, a krew spływała mu z kącików ust.

Nie mógł oddychać i nie mógł też znaleźć inhalatora. I to wszystko była jego wina, bo gdyby posłuchał…

Mocne uderzenie zwaliło go z nóg i otworzył oczy wpatrując się w swojego najlepszego przyjaciela w jednym kawałku.

Szeryf przyglądał mu się uważnie i westchnął chyba wyciągając wnioski.

\- Złe wspomnienie, synu? – spytał mężczyzna, wyciągając do niego dłoń.

Jego matka wciąż stała przy patelni, nie przejmując się tym, że kolejna porcja naleśników zamienia się w węgiel.

\- Przez chwilę wydawało mi się… - zaczął Scott, ale szybko otrząsnął się ze wspomnień.

Stiles był cały i zdrowy, i pomiędzy jego brwiami pojawiła się poprzeczna zmarszczka.

\- Co o tym myślisz? – spytał szeryf Stilinski.

I o dziwo to pytanie nie było skierowane do jego matki.

\- Coś się zmieniło – stwierdził Stiles grobowym tonem.

ooo

Scott po raz pierwszy zauważył, że jego przyjaciel dziwnie wygląda, gdy usiedli kilka godzin później przed konsolą w salonie. Stiles wydawał się inny, silniejszy, bardziej pewny siebie. I spokojniejszy, co tylko mocniej go niepokoiło. Allison wspominała o tym, że ich dom jest pełen łowców. Chcą złapać alfę żywego, aby dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę się dzieje.

\- To śmieszne – powiedział jego przyjaciel. – Powinni pogadać z tym całym Alfą Kalifornii.

\- Taki mają protokół - stwierdził Scott, wzruszając ramionami. – Jestem tylko zadowolony, że to już za nami – dodał.

Stiles rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie, przygryzając wnętrze policzka.

\- Tak uważasz? – spytał ostrożnie jego przyjaciel.

\- A ty nie? – odparł Scott szybko.

Stiles naprawdę rzadko się mylił, więc to niepokoiło go dwukrotnie. Od powrotu od Argentów czuł się dziwnie. Jego dom był nie taki jak powinien. Pełno było w nim obcych zapachów, których nie potrafił zidentyfikować. A ludzie plączący się na granicy rezerwatu wcale nie pomagali. Biło od nich niebezpieczeństwo, a nie spokój, którego chcieli z matką.

\- Wiesz, że mam niesamowitą intuicję? – spytał Stiles i Scott mógł tylko pokiwać głową.

Jego przyjaciel widział świat we wzorach, a przynajmniej tak kiedyś tłumaczył, gdy przewidywał wyniki meczów futbolowych doprowadzając swojego ojca do rozpaczy.

\- Moja mama – zaczął Stiles i odchrząknął. – Moja mama nie zmarła… Ona… - urwał ponownie. – Ona nie zmarłaby, gdyby nie miała w sobie magii. Odeszła od watahy i… Ona była czymś w rodzaju doradcy – wyjaśnił Stiles. – Nie mówimy o tym głośno, ale… Pytali ją o różne rzeczy, a ona była od tego, aby wiedzieć. Ja też jestem taki. Wiem różne rzeczy – wyjaśnił Stiles i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Dlatego wiem, że coś jest nie tak – dodał.

Scott patrzył na niego lekko zahipnotyzowany. Oczy Stilesa zawsze były nienaturalnie jasno brązowe. Ciepłe. Nigdy nie potrafił inaczej ich określić. I Stiles naprawdę wydawał się wszystko wiedzieć. Jego intuicja była niesamowita. Może dlatego sporo osób go po prostu nie lubiło.

\- Ugryzł cię? – spytał Stiles. – Wiem, że chcesz być z Allison, ale jeśli alfa cię ugryzł i ugryzienie się przyjęło. Musimy o tym wiedzieć. Jutro jest pełnia – wyjaśnił jego przyjaciel.

Scott przygryzł wargę. Miał czas pomyśleć o wszystkim, chociaż starał się tamte wspomnienia wyrzucić ze swojej głowy. Wciąż czuł ostry zapach wilkołaka, który wywoływał w nim mdłości. Co dziwne strach już minął. Przyszła ta dziwna akceptacja, że co się stało już się nie odstanie, osłodzona tym, że najwyraźniej pan Argent wywnioskował, że może i był wariatem, ale przynajmniej próbował bronić jego córki. To przecież też się liczyło. Chociaż Allison uderzała go w ramię za każdym razem, gdy o tym pomyślała.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał w końcu Scott. – Położył mi łapę na klatce piersiowej. Nie mogłem oddychać. Zemdlałem, bo po prostu… - urwał, wzruszając ramionami. – I nie było ani śladu. Ugryzienie musiałoby się zagoić w kilka minut, bo potem przebierałem się w łazience Allison i zadrapania wciąż były… - wyjaśnił.

Stiles westchnął z wyraźną ulgą.

\- Allison mówiła, że ugryzienie alfy naprawdę długo się goi – powiedział jego przyjaciel.

I Scott nie wiedział czy Stiles próbuje pocieszyć siebie czy jego.

ooo

Szeryf zniknął wieczorem z ich domu, zostawiając jednak Stilesa. Jego matka wychodziła od czasu do czasu z dzbankiem herbaty mrożonej, żeby poczęstować łowców i za każdym razem obserwowali ją przez okno.

Nie miał pewności czy ten wilczy psychopata nie wróci, a przecież Beacon Hills naprawdę było najspokojniejszym miejscem na ziemi.

\- A jeśli rodzice Allison wyprowadzą się… - zaczął, czując wbijające się mu w pierś, igiełki paniki.

Dopiero się poznawali. Nie byli oficjalnie razem i był pewien, że coś mogło być z tego. Pocałowała go, więc może myślała podobnie, ale z drugiej strony była od niego starsza, więc na pewno miała więcej doświadczenia.

Stiles przewrócił oczami.

\- Chris Argent nie wygląda mi na człowieka, który ucieka przed problemami. No i jeden wilkołak nie czyni wiosny – stwierdził chłopak.

Obserwowali jak jego matka rozmawia z jednym z łowców. Mężczyzna musiał być w jej wieku, co nie wróżyło dobrze, tym bardziej, że zatrzymała się na dłużej. I nawet śmiała się z jego żartów, co na pewno było wymuszone. Scott wiedział doskonale jak wygląda jego matka, gdy coś faktycznie ją bawi. Ze wszystkich sił starał się dosłyszeć, co mówią, ale odległość była zbyt wielka.

Szum wiatru uniemożliwiał mu skupienie się na poszczególnych słowach.

A potem przyszedł ból.

Dźwięki uderzyły w niego na raz, więc starał się zakryć uszy, ale to wcale nie pomagało. Lampka ze stolika spadła na dywan z tak głośnym trzaskiem, że był pewien, iż stracił bębenek.

Stiles mówił coś do niego, ale nie potrafił rozróżnić słów. Wszystko było jednostajnym wrzaskiem i może to on krzyczał, bo w zasięgu wzroku pojawiła się jego matka, ale ten sam mężczyzna, z którym rozmawiała, odciągnął ją od niego.

\- Zostaw ją! – warknął i wszystko ustało. – Zostaw moją matkę – powtórzył przez zaciśnięte zęby i trochę zaskoczony obserwował lufę pistoletu, która została skierowana w jego stronę.

Kule pachniały czymś dziwnym i nagle doszło do niego, że nie powinien tego czuć. Podobnie jak faktu, że ten łowca na pewno leciał na jego matkę, co było po prostu niesmaczne.

Stiles jawił się jako coś czystego i może dlatego pozwolił mu położyć sobie dłonie na ramieniu.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Scott – powiedział jego przyjaciel.

\- Nie jest w porządku. On trzyma moją mamę! – warknął, czując jak adrenalina zostaje wpompowana do jego żył.

\- Popatrz na swoje dłonie – poprosił Stiles dość dziwnym tonem, więc zerknął w dół i dostrzegł, że jego ręce nie wyglądają na ludzkie.

\- Wilkołak! – krzyknął lekko przerażony, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że chociaż wszystko nagle było blisko i daleko, a dźwięki wciąż mieszały się z zapachami, spoglądał na swoje własne dłonie.

Próbował się cofnąć, ale uderzył głową w ścianę. Jego matka wciąż wpatrywała się w niego w czystym szoku, a potem jakby dopiero doszło do niej, że łowca mierzy do jej syna z broni, uderzyła faceta w dłoń tak mocno, że wypuścił pistolet.

\- Nie zbliżaj się do mojego dziecka – powiedziała całkiem wyraźnie.

Scott chciał jej pomóc, ale Stiles powstrzymał go.

\- Nie podchodź – powiedział jego przyjaciel. – Wiesz, że to nie najlepszy pomysł. Jak się czujesz? – spytał kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

Emanowała dziwnym ciepłem i to chyba musiało być to o czym Stiles wspominał wcześniej, gdy mówił o swojej matce.

\- Zdezorientowany – przyznał Scott. – I nie chcę, żeby on dotykał mojej mamy – dodał, bo mężczyzna spoglądał w szoku na pistolet, który kobieta w niego wycelowała.

Scott nie wiedział czy jego mama umie strzelać, ale ten drugi nie wiedział tego też.

\- Musisz oddychać przez usta. Przez pewien czas będziesz zdezorientowany – poradził mu Stiles.

I to faktycznie pomogło.

\- Mój inhalator – zaczął Scott.

\- Nie będzie ci potrzebny – odparł Stiles. – Ugryzienie się przyjęło, dlatego zostało tak szybko zaleczone. Ale zmiany musiały postępować w czasie. Miałeś astmę, wilkołacza odporność musiała się tym zająć w pierwszej kolejności – wyjaśnił mu przyjaciel i wsłuchiwanie się w jego głos było naprawdę kojące.

\- Ale nie pamiętam, żeby mnie ugryzł – jęknął, bo faktycznie tego wspomnienia nigdzie nie było.

Był ból, strach, ale…

\- Straciłeś przytomność, tak? Alfa jest w stanie manipulować wspomnieniami swoich bet – odparł Stiles.

\- Nie jestem jego betą! Nigdy nie chciałem być wilkołakiem! Nie da się tego jakoś odczarować? – spytał i poczuł się dziwnie, gdy Stiles nie pozwolił mu wstać.

Jego przyjaciel uśmiechnął się sztucznie i Scott znał już odpowiedź.

ooo

Czuł się dziwnie otoczony przez obcych ludzi, ale Stiles wciąż krążył wokół niego jak jedyny obrońca. Jego matka prawie skonfiskowała bronie w progu, ale Chris Argent uspokoił ją, że nie zamierzają zrobić jej dziecku krzywdy. Scott nie wierzył w jego ani jedno słowo, tym bardziej, że mężczyzna patrzył na niego z wyraźną niechęcią.

Tak w ciągu doby z szalonego bohatera stał się persona non grata.

\- Nabiera siły – stwierdził Argent, rzucając na niego okiem.

Stiles poradził mu usiąść na fotelu i nie ruszać się stamtąd. Oparcia nosiły ślady jego pazurów, co wcale nie uspokajało go, ale przynajmniej nikt nie mierzył w jego stronę.

\- Powiadomię alfę Kalifornii o sytuacji. Musimy zająć się alfą jak najszybciej. Będzie próbował przejąć kontrolę nad betą i wykorzystać go do swoich celów – powiedział Argent, jakby to była całkiem logiczna rzecz.

Stiles prychnął.

\- Ma na imię Scott i wcale się do tego wszystkiego nie zgłaszał – powiedział jego przyjaciel i dobrze, bo jego pazury zaczęły wbijać się w fotel.

\- Co to znaczy przejąć kontrolę? – spytał, starając się oddychać przez usta jak uczył go Stiles.

Argent zmarszczył brwi.

\- Bety są podległe alfie – wyjaśnił krótko łowca. – Możesz nie mieć wyboru. Jesteś młody i niedoświadczony. Jesteś dopiero co przemieniony. Twoje zmysły wariują, a on będzie jedynym jasnym promykiem. Zrobisz co ci każe, bo do tego zmusi cię instynkt – dodał mężczyzna i Scott poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze.

\- Stiles powiedział, że wcale nie muszę być jego betą – wtrącił lekko spanikowany.

Argent przygryzł wargę.

\- Bez alfy, będziesz omegą. Nie bez powodu polujemy na omegi – odparł łowca. – Omegi wariują bez kogoś, kto wyraźnie wskazuje im kierunek. To one są najbardziej niebezpieczne – dodał.

Scott słyszał jak bardzo głośno przełyka ślinę, ale wątpił, aby ktokolwiek to zauważył.

\- Jeśli go zabijecie, zostanę omegą – odgadł, starając się zabrzmieć spokojnie.  
Jego matka lekko pobladła.

Argent skinął głową, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Jeśli mam stać się niebezpieczny… - zaczął Scott i w jego gardle pojawiła się niewielka gula, która utrudniała mu mówienie.

Argent spojrzał na niego ostro.

\- Nie zabijamy dzieci – warknął łowca. – Kiedy skontaktujemy się z alfą Kalifornii…

Dziwny dźwięk dobiegający z rogu pokoju, kompletnie odwrócił jego uwagę od łowcy. Szeryf, który pojawił się kilka minut wcześniej, przyciągnął jego matkę do siebie, starając się ją uspokoić. Ale ona i tak płakała.

\- Będzie dobrze – skłamał, starając się jakoś zapanować nad wysuwającymi się pazurami.

Jego matka spojrzała jednak na niego jakoś dziwnie, co tylko potwierdziło, że nigdy nie wierzyła w kity, które jej wciskał.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział niepewnie.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać – odparła jego matka.

W jej głosie była jakaś dziwna pewność siebie.

\- Stiles mówił, że istnieje szansa, że Scott mógłby pozostać betą – powiedziała jego matka.

Argent uniósł brew.

\- Stiles ma Iskrę, której nie używa. Jego matka była emisariuszem jednej z watah w Wisconsin – dodała Melissa.

\- To jest prawie niemożliwe, żeby… - zaczął Argent. – Chcesz zaufać szesnastolatkowi…

\- Szesnastolatkowi, który w odróżnieniu od was wiedział, że coś się dzieje i próbował ostrzec mojego syna. Szesnastolatkowi, który w odróżnieniu od was nie celował do niego z broni, jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem, i którego traktuję jak syna. I który nie opuścił Scotta nawet teraz – warknęła jego matka tak głośno, że Scott zaczął zastanawiać się czy nie dostał po niej wilkołaczych genów w spadku. – Jeśli się to nie uda. Sprowadzę Alfę Kalifornii w ciągu kilku godzin – dodała.

\- Myślisz, że to takie proste? – sarknął Argent.

Jego matka przygryzła wargę, patrząc na łowcę z pewnością, której Scott w niej nie widział już od dawna. Stiles uśmiechał się krzywo, jakby nie spodziewał się innego rozwoju sytuacji.

\- Jestem pewna, że dla swojego syna zrobi wyjątek - odparła jego matka.

ooo

Gdyby miał wymienić dziesięć miejsc, których nie cierpiał najbardziej; piwnica Stilinskich byłaby jednym z nich. Stiles jednak upewnił się, że chociaż jest przykuty do bojlera został wyposażony w odpowiednią ilość wody na noc i jedzenie.  
\- Mamy lepsze wyposażenie – poinformował ich Chris Argent.  
\- A ja mam odznakę szeryfa – warknął ojciec Stilesa.  
Scott westchnął z ulgą. Nie widzieli się z Allison od całej sprawy z alfą i nie chciał, aby ich pierwszym kontaktem po tak długim czasie było przykuwanie go do płaskich powierzchni w jakimś ich lochu. Nie był dziki, nie był niebezpieczny i nie chciał, aby Allison myślała, że stracił swoje człowieczeństwo.  
Nigdy się nie spotykali i już mógł dostać kosza.  
Iskierki paniki uderzyły w niego, więc instynktownie zaczął głębiej oddychać, ale to nie był kolejny atak astmy.  
\- Spokojnie, Scottie. Dorwą drania i wtedy cię wypuścimy – poinformował go Stiles po raz pierwszy w życiu źle odczytując jego zdenerwowanie.  
Albo nie chciał nic mówić przy Chrisie Argencie za co Scott byłby mu skory podziękować.  
\- Ma niesamowitą kontrolę, widzisz? – spytał retorycznie szeryf.  
\- Jeszcze nie ma pełni – westchnął Argent.  
Stiles prychnął, jakby bawiła go niepewność łowcy. I Scott nie był wcale pewien czy Argent nie ma racji. Czuł się dziwnie od rana. Jakby jego skóra mrowiła. Kilka razy musiał przystanąć w połowie śniadania, bo zapachy mieszały się ze sobą, tworząc tak mocne kompozycje, że jego zmysły wariowały.  
Nie przemienił się tak jak ostatnio, ale z jego dłoni wysunęły się pazury, które nie mogły być bezpieczne.  
Najgorsze było to, że jego matka obserwowała go ze spokojem i czekała w milczeniu aż pozbiera się do kupy. Wciąż nie rozmawiali o ojcu. Nigdy o nim nie rozmawiali i Scott nie wiedział czy kiedykolwiek chce zacząć.  
Mógł być na nią wściekły, że nie powiedziała mu, że drań żyje, ale z drugiej strony… Zdjęć, których pokazał mu Stiles było osiem. Tylu miał braci i może gdzieś tam są jego przyszywane siostry i pozostali, którzy nie mają pojęcia kim są dla siebie. Nie wiedział czy chce ich znać. Nie wiedział jak miałby ich odnaleźć.  
Pewien był tylko jednego – alfa McCall czy jak go tam Argent nazywał, powinien kontynuować trzymanie się z dala od nich. Jego matka już dość wycierpiała.  
Kajdanki nie leżały dobrze na jego nadgarstku, ale zauważył już wcześniej, że te niewielkie skaleczenia leczyły się niezwykle szybko. Cokolwiek mogło go poważnie skrzywdzić, należało do łowców, a szeryf nie wpuszczał ich z bronią do domu. Wydawało się dziwne, ale Chris Argent aprobował tę decyzję.  
\- Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, zadudnij w rurę – poradził mu Stiles. – Będę cały czas u góry z twoją mamą – obiecał mu, jakby to miało go uspokoić.  
I faktycznie poczuł się lepiej. Nie opuszczali go. Nie zostawiali.  
\- Teraz jesteśmy watahą – powiedział jego przyjaciel z mocą.  
\- Jesteśmy watahą – potwierdził Scott, czując się o wiele bardziej odprężonym.  
Nigdy nie byli prawdziwą rodziną poprzez krew, ale wataha… Wataha była czymś innym. Czuł to już teraz, gdy wyobrażał sobie jak wielkie zagrożenie dla wszystkich stanowił alfa. Gdyby próbował zaatakować mamę albo Stilesa i szeryfa, Scott nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co zrobiłby, aby go powstrzymać.  
Coś dziwnego buntowało się w nim na samą myśl. Jakby opierał się swojemu stwórcy i jeśli alfa faktycznie go słyszał, mógł już wynosić się z Beacon Hills. Scott nie zamierzał pozwolić skrzywdzić kogokolwiek, kto stanowił jego watahę.  
Twarz Allison zamajaczyła mu na krótką chwilę, zanim zapadł w lekki półsen.

ooo

Nie sądził, że pierwsza pełnia będzie tak męcząca. Jego skóra wydawała się za ciasna i próbował wydrapać sobie więcej miejsca, ale to nie miało sensu. Podkoszulek leżał rozerwany na zimnej podłodze piwnicy. Bardzo uważnie starał się miotać, tak aby nie uderzyć przez przypadek w rurę, do której został przyszpilony. Gdyby Stiles zszedł… Albo jego mama… Nikt nie powinien go takim oglądać.  
Nie miał lustra, ale czuł, że jego policzki coś porasta. Nie mógł domknąć ust przez wystające kły, więc ślina ściekała mu po brodzie.  
Nie widział księżyca przez wąskie okienko w piwnicy, ale czuł to pociągnięcie, które zdawało się wyrywać u serce z piersi. Może raz czy dwa zawył. Nie był pewien, ale miał nadzieję, że sąsiedzi wybaczą mu cały ten hałas.  
Głos w jego głowie odzywał się od czasu do czasu, jakby chciał z niego zakpić. Podsyłał mu wizje tego jak atakuje jego matkę albo Stilesa. I to wszystko najbardziej było złe przez to, że wilkołak zawsze zabijał ich jego rękami. A do tego nie mogli dopuścić, więc brał głębsze wdechy, aby się uspokoić jak każdy cholerny astmatyk, którym był. I z satysfakcją wyczuwał zaskoczenie, a potem złość alfy. Wilkołak najwyraźniej starał się go sprowokować.  
W chwilach, gdy tylko walczył z sobą, słyszał, że cały dom nie śpi. Jego matka siedziała na kanapie i trzymała dłoń we włosach Stilesa. Nie wiedział co oglądali, ale słyszał wyraźnie ich serca. I to bicie uspokajało go.  
Rodzina.  
Wataha.  
Bezpieczni.  
Jego mięśnie napinały się do granic możliwości. Krew na betonowej posadzce trochę przerażała go, ale nie czuł bólu, który sprawiały kajdanki. Otarcia goiły się tak szybko, że nie miał okazji im się nawet dokładnie przyjrzeć. I może to lepiej, bo zawsze mdlił go widok krwi.  
Jego klatka piersiowa lśniła od potu, więc oparł się o zimną ścianę i jego ciało samo wygięło się w łuk, gdy wypuszczał z ust dźwięk, który był nie do pomylenia z żadnym innym. Jego matka zesztywniała lekko piętro powyżej, ale niemal natychmiast rozluźniła się, gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.  
Alfa kpił z niego i jego kontroli. Zmuszał go do nawoływania się, a potem milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Ten jeden raz był jednak inny i Scott niemal upadł na kolana, gdy znowu patrzył oczami wilkołaka na kawałek lasu.  
Alfa był blisko nich. Nieświadomi Stiles i mama siedzieli oglądając telewizję, gdy łowcy mieli przeczesywać las. Scott czuł jak jego tętno wzrasta i słyszał prychnięcie alfy, rozbawione. Wilkołak zawrócił i dopiero teraz Scott poczuł jak bardzo się boi.  
Pierwszy łowca został powalony i najwyraźniej nie żył. Chris Argent padł jak szmaciana lalka nie wiedząc nawet co w niego uderzyło.  
Scott starał się zamknąć oczy, ale te obrazy nie znikały, a w polu widzenia alfy pojawił się samotny dom na skraju lasu. Mógł dostrzec Allison siadającą do kolacji wraz z matką.  
Zawył tak mocno, że rozbolały go własne uszy. Szarpnął kajdankami, ale te nie puściły. Słyszał kroki w dół i Stiles uchylił drzwi.  
\- Jest u Allison – warknął, bo tylko to przychodziło mu do głowy. – Chce ją…  
\- On kłamie, Scott – powiedział spokojnie jego przyjaciel.  
Głos Stilesa był kojąco przyjemny, ale tym razem Stilinski się mylił. Wizja była prawdziwa. Scott nie wiedział skąd ta pewność, ale wcześniejsze obrazy nie miały aż tak wielu szczegółów. Kajdanki werżnęły mu się głębiej w skórę i zaczął się zastanawiać czy jego doń odrośnie, jeśli ją odgryzie.  
Słyszał kroki Stilesa. Ostrożne, a jednak pewne siebie. Jego przyjaciel ufał mu i on musiał bronić watahy.  
\- Bronić watahy – powiedział na głos.  
Dźwięk poddającego się metalu rozległ się w powietrzu.

ooo

Kiedy się ocknął, leżał na podłodze w salonie, a Stiles trzymał w dłoniach ogromny kij bejsbolowy. Jego matka siedziała w fotelu, wyglądając na sparaliżowaną strachem, a przecież nie powinna się go bać.

Nigdy nie zrobiłby jej nic złego.

\- Co się stało? – spytał i jego głos brzmiał dziwnie ludzko.

\- Księżyc zaszedł – odparł Stiles krótko i przygryzł wargę.

Salon wyglądał jak pobojowisko i sądząc po śladach pazurów na dywanie, alfa musiał tutaj być.

\- Gdzie on jest? – warknął, bo może mógłby jeszcze dogonić wilkołaka.

\- Scott, posłuchaj mnie uważnie – powiedziała jego matka, chyba się opanowując. – Musisz wrócić do piwnicy. On chce, żebyś za nim poszedł.

Nie mógł powstrzymać prychnięcia, jednak pewne podejrzenie pojawiło się w jego głowie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie pamięta kilku ostatnich minut.

\- To ja? – spytał z niedowierzaniem na chaos i krew na kiju Stilesa.

\- To alfa – powiedział jego przyjaciel. – Przejął kontrolę… - zaczął tłumaczyć Stiles, ale Scott już nie słuchał.

Ktoś się zbliżał. Coś było nie tak. Ktoś znajdował się bardzo blisko ich domu i mógł wyczuć krew. Wciągu sekund był przy oknie i zamarł, gdy dostrzegł znajomy kształt.

\- Łowcy – warknął. – Ranni.

Nie wiedział dlaczego nie może mówić, ale to musiało mieć coś wspólnego z tym, że jego zmysły przejmowały kontrolę. Czuł, że mężczyźni są ranni. Czuł na nich zapach innego wilkołaka i prochu, i tojadu. I strachu.

Jego matka podniosła się ze swojego fotela wchodząc w coś, co razem ze Stilesem nazywali trybem bitewnym. Lata w szpitalu nauczyły ją szybkich reakcji i nawet szeryf bywał pod wrażeniem.

\- Scott piwnica, Stiles zamknij go… - zaczęła, ale Scott był już przed drzwiami.

Alfa mógł kręcić się gdzieś niedaleko.

Jeden z mężczyzn wydawał się skory do użycia na nim broni, ale kiedy pomógł mu nieść towarzysza, łowca spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony. Wnieśli do domu nieprzytomnego zostawiając na podłodze smugę krwi i błota. Zapach alfy był świeży, nie mógł mieć więcej niż kilka minut i Scott zaciągnął się nim z obrzydzeniem.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz, młody panie! – krzyknęła za nim matka, ale zignorował ją. – Ty też nie! Stiles! Scott! – krzyczała.

Jego przyjaciel musiał być tuż za nim, ale biegł tak wolno. Scott zgubił go bardzo szybko i nasłuchiwał uważnie, ale alfa na pewno nie znajdował się za nim. Dom Allison pojawił się przed jego oczami niespodziewanie, jakby to nie było kilka kilometrów przez gęstwinę, ale sekundy.

Ciemny kształt mignął mu zaraz obok, był o wiele szybszy, większy, potężniejszy. Scott czuł siłę, która płynęła od drugiego wilkołaka i coś nakazywało mu poddać się woli prawowitego alfy watahy. Scott nie miał swojej watahy. Obaj teraz byli watahą i mogli być razem. Rozumieć się w wspierać.

Scott był pewien, że to nie są jego myśli. Były zbyt ciężkie, zbyt nachalne.

Scott przez okno domu dostrzegł jak Victoria Argent odbiera telefon. Jeśli sądził, że dzwoniła jego matka, mylił się. Kobieta bowiem wyjęła z jednej z szuflad pistolet i Scott zadrżał, gdy spojrzała na niego, stojącego wciąż jak ten idiota.

Alfa wciąż krążył. Słyszał jak mijał go, ale za każdym razem, gdy się obracał był już sam. Coś we wzroku matki mówiło mu, że ją zaatakował, wtedy w domu. I Stiles musiał go powstrzymać. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jak wielkim idiotą był. Alfa oczywiście wywabił go z bezpiecznej piwnicy, gdzie nie mógł nikogo zranić i może planował zabić Allison jego rękami.

Warknął, wchodząc z powrotem między drzewa, ale coś popchnęło go w tył i nagle znów miał przed sobą dobrze znajome czerwone tęczówki, które przyniosły mu ten cały koszmar.

Wilkołak pachniał jak zadowolenie i krew. Nienawiść i coś naprawdę nieprzyjemnego. Stiles może nazwałby to niedobrymi intencjami i tego na pewno należało unikać. Próbował wstać, ale ogromna łapa znowu pojawiła się na jego klatce piersiowej, zarysowując ją nieznacznie pazurami.

Ból był tak wielki, że powinien stracić przytomność, ale był nieprzyjemnie świadom przez cały ten czas, że dał się zwabić w pułapkę jak dzieciak, którym był.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz – powiedział alfa.

A może to tylko rozległo się w jego głowie. Nie miał pewności czy wilki mają struny głosowe, ale Stiles pewnie by wiedział. Jego przyjaciel miał wszystkie odpowiedzi.

\- Zastanawiałem się czy zabić najpierw wszystkich, których kochasz, ale oni zamknęli cię w piwnicy – mówił dalej wilkołak. – Sprawiłeś mi nie lada niespodziankę nie zdychając kilka dni temu – poinformował go alfa. – I będę miał z tobą wspaniałą zabawę. Nie martw się, zamierzam cię zatrzymać – dodał i to właśnie najbardziej się nie podobało Scottowi.

Słyszał wyraźnie jak drzwi domu otwierają się. Zapach, który przyniósł wiatr należał do kobiet. Allison rozpoznawał bardzo wyraźnie, a skoro on ją wyczuł…

Alfa zsunął się z niego z pomrukiem zadowolenia.

\- Zostań i patrz, co robię z nieposłusznymi – warknął wilkołak.

I Scott nie wiedział, co to było, ale nie mógł ruszyć się dłuższą chwilę. Jakby ktoś gwoździami przyszpilił go do ściółki leśnej. Pod jego powiekami pojawiły się łzy, bo to na pewno była Allison. Słyszał Stilesa wciąż biegnącego przez las, ale jego przyjaciel był tylko człowiekiem i nie miał szans. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, że alfa po tym jak pozbyłby się Allison, dobrałbym się do Stilesa. Może bawiąc się dłużej jak pokazywał wielokrotnie w tych wizjach.

Scott nie wiedział jak długo leżał na plecach, ale musiały być to sekundy. To przeczyło wszystkim prawom fizyki, których nie znał i nie obchodziły go, bo jemu wydawało się, że to wieki. Coś w nim pękało. Może serce, gdyby był poetą, ale czuł, że więź z wilkołakiem słabnie. Prawie znika, gdy w warknięciem bólu podniósł się na nogi.

\- Allie! – krzyknął, żeby ostrzec dziewczynę.

Alfa właśnie przygotowywał się do ataku. Widział jego naprężone mięśnie, więc rzucił się do przodu, przewracając wilkołaka na niewielki trawnik. Odsłonięte miejsce, które dawało bardzo dobrą możliwość do strzału, na który naprawdę miał nadzieję.

\- Nie dostaniesz jej – zawarczał, chociaż czerwone tęczówki błyskały nienawiścią.

Dłoń na jego gardle zaciskała się, utrudniając mu oddychanie jak za starych dobrych czasów. Jego własna ręka, wbiła się w twarde ciało rozrywając mięśnie. Czuł krew spływającą mu na usta i starał się jakoś odchylić, ale przed alfą nie było ucieczki. Był zbyt wielki i silny.

Pierwszy strzał był zaskoczeniem, gdy rozległ się w nocnej ciszy. Alfa drgnął, ale nie upadł, a potem strzała przebiła jego gardło, co było jeszcze większym szokiem dla Scotta.

\- Zostaw mojego przyjaciela dupku! – krzyczał Stiles, prawie nie oddychając.

Scott nie mógł go dostrzec zza ogromnego ciała, ale alfa najwyraźniej obrał nowy cel, rzucając się na Stilinskiego. Stiles nie wydawał się zaskoczony i Scott odliczał milisekundy w przerażeniu. Jego przyjaciel jak w zwolnionym filmie podniósł trzymaną przez siebie butelkę do góry i rzucił ją wprost w atakującego alfę.

Kolejny strzał Victorii odbił się echem od ściany lasu, więc wszystko nie trwało dłużej niż sekundy, a wilkołak stanął w płomieniach, których Scott się nie spodziewał.

\- Koktajl Mołotowa – wydyszał Stiles, gdy alfa upadł na trawnik. – Nie podchodź – powiedział jego przyjaciel, łapiąc oddech, a potem butem zgniótł gardło wilkołaka, który warczał coś niezrozumiale.

Scott nie był pewien co bolało bardziej. Do końca zerwane połączenie czy jego ciało, które nagle przestało być pod jego kontrolą. Cały świat wydawał się za głośny i zbyt cichy. Zapachy uderzały w niego wszystkie na raz, jakby jego powinnością było analizować wszystko teraz i już. Bez systemu wartości. Zamknął oczy, ale widział krew. Krew, którą miał na dłoniach i którą mógł mieć na dłoniach, gdyby nie Stiles.

\- Ciii – szeptał jego przyjaciel, wypełniając go nagle dziwnym spokojem. – Musisz puścić, Scott – jęknął Stiles i to na pewno nie był normalny ton, którego używał chłopak.

Scott zerknął w dół na ich złączone ręce i zdał sobie sprawę, że wbija pazury w nadgarstki Stilesa. Zapach krwi nie był ułudną, kolejną wizją, kłamstwem podsuniętym, by go zwabić. Wypełniał powietrze i jego nozdrza.

\- Stiles – jęknął przepraszająco, nagle samemu czując ból, gdy żyły na jego przedramionach zapulsowały.

ooo

Wszystko zmieniło się nie do poznania. Chociaż dzięki magii Stilesa więź się ustabilizowała, a jego zmysły nie wymykały się spod kontroli, wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do nowego stanu rzeczy.  
Wydawało mu się, że wszystko widzi i odczuwa podwójnie. Za siebie – Scotta człowieka i wilka, który znalazł sobie w nim dom. Każdy stał się czymś więcej niż tylko imieniem, a zmiana etykietek nie wchodziła w grę.

Stiles był alfą, a przynajmniej tak krzyczał jego instynkt i nakazywał mu szacunek oraz posłuch do tego, który tak wspaniale prowadził go i nauczał. Jednocześnie Stiles wciąż był tym samym idiotą, który wpadł na to, że rzucanie w niego piłką do lacrosse'a pomoże mu się kontrolować.

Mama, szeryf, Stiles i Allison stanowili watahę. Rodzinę. I to nie podlegało dyskusji.

Argentowie byli łowcami i chociaż nie zdecydowali się wyprowadzić – Chris pachniał coraz częściej jak tojad i niebezpieczeństwo. Szczególnie, gdy siadywali z Allison na ganku rozmawiając wieczorami, bo tylko na takie spotkania zezwolił do czasu, aż zdecydują co dalej.

\- Stary, nie jest najgorzej. Jesteś jak super nowa gorąca laska w szkole – powiedział mu Stiles, klepiąc go w ramię.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to – warknął, bo taka była prawda.

Ludzie zauważyli jak się zmienił. Sam był zdziwiony mięśniami, które pojawiały się stopniowo, gdy jego ciało przyzwyczajało się do przemian. Dziewczęta chciały z nim flirtować i nie potrafił nie cieszyć się z reakcji Allison, która notorycznie pokazywała im, że on stanowi jej terytorium.

Terytorium to coś, co Scott doskonale rozumiał. Obejmowało cały teren od domu szeryfa poprzez ich ogródek i część rezerwatu aż do budynków należących do Argentów. Stiles kpił notorycznie, że powinni Beacon Hills bronić i Scott nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że jest jedynym wilkołakiem w promieniu kilkudziesięciu kilometrów.

\- Mógłbyś postarać się dostać do drużyny – zaćwierkał Stiles.

Kiedyś faktycznie było to jego marzenie, ale wydawało się, że minęły lata od tamtego czasu. Zresztą Jackson przestał im dokuczać od czasu, gdy przez przypadek prawie złamał mu rękę.

Wszystko się zmieniło, a jednak pewne rzeczy pozostały takie same.

Nikt nie miał prawa śmiać się i dokuczać Stilesowi.

ooo

Potrafił rozróżniać zapachy, które mieszały się ze sobą. Jak Allison w koszulce Stilesa, chociaż niesamowicie irytowało go, że jego przyjaciel namówił go na to ćwiczenie. Chris Argent spoglądał rozbawiony na jego zmarszczony nos, jakby nic nie sprawiało mu większej przyjemności niż spoglądanie na to jak on wychodzi ze skóry, aby nie zrobić czegoś naprawdę nagłego. Jak uderzenie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela lub zdarcie ubrania z dziewczyny.

Allison zapewne kopnęłaby go w jądra. Wyrzuty sumienia dotyczące Stilesa nie minęłyby nigdy.  
Słyszał jak jego matka wychodzi z domu na ganek w towarzystwie szeryfa. Oboje pachnieli jakoś dziwnie. Zawsze coraz mocniej, gdy znajdowali się coraz bliżej i nie potrafił tego nazwać. Nie mógł też notorycznie pytać Stilesa o wszystko, bo czuł się jak idiota.

\- Scott radzi sobie coraz lepiej – zauważył szeryf i zalała go fala dumy.

Od dwóch tygodni nie rozerwał żadnej koszulki przez przypadek. Może raz specjalnie podczas zajęć, gdy Allison i Lydia wpatrywały się w nich biegnących na bieżni.

Stiles nazwał go wtedy idiotą, a potem przybił mu piątkę, gdy nikt nie widział.

Argent prychnął.

\- Widziałeś jak patrzy na twoją córkę. To raczej nie minie. I Allison nie wydaje się jakoś specjalnie zmartwiona tym, że stał się wilkołakiem – rzucił szeryf.

\- John… - zaczęła jego matka.

\- No co? Chłopak jest zakochany po uszy. Wolę wiedzieć na czym stoi, bo pozwalanie mu na widywanie się z Allison, jeśli… - zaczął szeryf.

\- Nasza rodzina pilnuje ładu, ale jesteśmy świadomi tego, że wilkołaki nie są bezrozumnymi bestiami – wszedł mu w słowo Chris Argent i Scott poczuł, że jego serce zaczyna się wyrywać z piersi. – Twój syn nie szukał alfy. Został ugryziony i wiemy z żoną o tym, że jest dobrym chłopcem. Za każdym razem starał się chronić Allison – powiedział łowca.

Szeryf westchnął z ulgą, jakby to była jakakolwiek odpowiedź. Scott nie wiedział dalej na czym stoi i rozkojarzony nie zauważył nawet piłki, którą Stiles rzucił prosto w jego twarz.

\- Czy ty myślisz, że będą aportował?! – oburzył się, bo cholera, ale zabawka wyglądała jak jedna z tych, które kupowano dla psów.

Stiles tylko przez ułamek sekundy wyglądał na zawstydzonego.

ooo

Nie rozmawiali o ojcu. Człowieku, którego tak nie nazywał. Przyjemne było to, że nawet jego wilk nie próbował nikomu nadać tego tytułu, chociaż szeryf był tego najbliżej. Stali się teraz o wiele bliżsi odkąd Stiles stanowił drugą część więzi.

Nie rozmawiali o mężczyźnie, który powołał go do życia i pozwolił zamordować pozostałą ósemkę swoich dzieci. A jego matka nie próbowała podejmować tematu, chociaż czasami widział jak spoglądała na niego, przygryzając wargę.

\- Nie chcę nic wiedzieć – powiedział jej pewnego wieczoru, gdy zostali sami przed telewizorem.

Nie pytała nawet o czym mówił. Po prostu uśmiechnęła się kwaśno.

\- Chciałabym ci powiedzieć, że go to naprawdę obchodzi – zaczęła jego matka.

\- Będę wiedział kiedy skłamiesz – ostrzegł ją lojalnie.

Coraz lepiej radził sobie z odczytywaniem emocji i wychwytywaniem tych niewielkich niuansów, które robiło serce, gdy ktoś mijał się z prawdą. Chyba, że chodziło o Stilesa, bo jego serce biło po prostu bez sensu. Leki musiały w nim nieźle mieszać.

Jego matka uśmiechnęła się, przyciągając go mocniej do siebie i to wystarczyło mu za wszystkie opowieści o ojcu, którego nie chciał poznać.

ooo

Czarny SUV zatrzymał się na ich podjeździe akurat kiedy ze Stilesem wrócili ze szkoły. Dwóch mężczyzn wyskoczyło z samochodu i skierowali się wprost do jego domu, więc obserwował ich z podjazdu Stilinskich, czując jak wzrasta mu ciśnienie. Znajdowali się na jego terenie bez pozwolenia.  
Stiles złapał go za nadgarstek, jakby chciał mu dodać otuchy.

\- Zadzwonię po tatę, a ty po Chrisa – polecił mu przyjaciel.

Chyba powiedział to odrobinę za głośno, bo wyższy z mężczyzn spojrzał wprost na nich.

\- Kiedy wrócą sąsiedzi? – krzyknął w ich stronę nieznajomy.

\- Jak bogowie będą łaskawi to nigdy! – skłamał Stiles. – Dzwonię po policję, tak dla waszej wiedzy – poinformował ich.

\- Kurde – wyrwało się Scottowi, bo wilkołak błysnął w ich stronę czerwonymi tęczówkami. – Alfa, Stiles – powiedział przyjacielowi, starając się stanąć tak, aby Stilinski był bezpieczny za jego plecami.

Stiles prychnął.

\- Przesuń się za mnie – polecił mu chłopak.

\- Zwariowałeś? To wilkołak – warknął, bo to chyba było całkiem logiczne wyjście.

Chronienie człowieka.

Tym bardziej, że tamtych dwóch właśnie przecinało ich połączone ogródki nie przejmując się tym, że powinni użyć chodnika.

\- Skoro to wilkołak to chce ciebie. Więc ty chowasz się za mną – poinformował go Stiles i to naprawdę było idiotyzmem.

\- Szukamy Melissy Suarez – zaczął jeden z nieznajomych, wchodząc na pierwsze stopnie.

\- Według ustawy dotyczącej sadyb ludzkich bezpośredni teren wokół domu stanowi moje terytorium. Cofnijcie się na chodnik – powiedział Stiles bardzo wyraźnie i to nie była prośba.

Stilinski wepchnął się przed niego i Scott zapewne zawalczyłby o miejsce, gdyby nie zdał sobie sprawy jak bardzo pracują nozdrza obu mężczyzn.

\- Nie wiesz z kim masz do czynienia – zaczął jeden z wilkołaków, tonem, który Scottowi wcale się nie podobał.

Brzmiał jak Jackson, który uważał, że jest lepszy od wszystkich.

\- Tak sądzisz? – spytał Stiles retorycznie. – A może się założymy? Alfa McCall? – pytał dalej i Scott pewnie poczułby satysfakcję z zaskoczonej miny mężczyzny, gdyby nie zdał sobie sprawy, że właśnie rozmawiają z człowiekiem, który porzucił jego matkę.

Słowo 'ojciec' nawet nie majaczyło w jego umyśle.

\- Nie masz pojęcia dzieciaku, co się dzieje. Muszę natychmiast porozmawiać z Melissą – powiedział McCall.

Alfa. Mężczyzna. Bardziej wróg.

\- Scott, spokojnie – szepnął Stiles, chyba wyczuwając jego stres. – Chyba zaryzykuję – powiedział głośniej jego przyjaciel.

Samochód Argenta pojawił się na końcu ulicy wraz z radiowozem, w którym siedział szeryf, chociaż Stiles wykonał tylko awaryjne połączenie do ojca.

\- Gdzieś tutaj jest wilkołak. Beta, młody, nie znam go – powiedział bardzo wyraźnie towarzysz alfy.

\- Więc może zacznijcie go szukać – warknął Scott i zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu już w chwilę później, gdy obaj zwrócili na niego baczniejszą uwagę.

\- Jak się nazywasz? – spytał McCall, przekrzywiając głowę.

Scott zastanawiał się czy mężczyzna dostrzega, że mają podobny kształt szczęki. Oczy alfy przypominały kolorem jego własne i zaczyna je odrobinę nienawidzić.

\- Gdzie jest twoja matka? – spytał McCall, odgadując wyraźnie jego tożsamość.

\- Nie twój cholerny interes – powiedział bardzo wyraźnie.

Czerwone tęczówki błysnęły ostrzegawczo i coś w nim chciało się skulić, schować, ale Stiles stał koło niego i dotykali się ramionami. Uspokajała go sama obecność przyjaciela.

\- Może pojawić się tutaj alfa… - zaczął McCall i Stiles prychnął.

\- Spóźniłeś się trzy tygodnie – warknął jego przyjaciel. – Ale nie martw się. Zdaje się, że załatwiliśmy ten problem bez twojej ingerencji, prawda panie Argent? – spytał radośnie, gdy łowca wyszedł z samochodu. – Chciałbym ci, o drogi alfo, przedstawić mojego ojca… Szeryfa. Mówiłem już, że mój ojciec jest szeryfem i ma broń? – pytał Stiles.

McCall zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Jest wilkołakiem – poinformował go towarzysz.

I to na pewno nie odnosiło się do Stilesa.

\- Jakiś problem, alfo McCall? – spytał Chris Argent, wpasowując się idealnie w chwilę.

\- Żadnego - odparł wilkołak. – Zabieram chłopca ze sobą – poinformował ich krótko.

Scott słyszał jak głośno zaczęło bić serce Stilesa.

\- Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę – warknął, czując, że sam jest na granicy kontroli.

\- Jesteś wilkołakiem, omega… - zaczął alfa.

\- Nie jest omegą – poinformował go Argent spokojnie. – Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie pozwoliłbym nastoletniej omedze na współistnienie w ludzkiej społeczności. Scott jest betą i nauczył się już kontroli nad swoimi instynktami. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, możesz spytać mojej córki, która tak się składa jest jego dobrą przyjaciółką – dodał łowca.

\- Nie może… - zaczął McCall i jego wzrok prześlizgnął się ze Scotta na Stilesa.

Jego oczy zmrużyły się jeszcze bardziej, jakby kalkulował, co powinien w tej sytuacji zrobić.

\- Iskra – odgadł alfa. – I co zrobicie, gdy chłopak zechce swoją magię z powrotem? Proponuję ci wstąpienie do watahy McCall jako mój jedyny prawowity zastępca – powiedział mężczyzna.

\- A po cholerę miałbym chcieć moją magię z powrotem? To nie tak, że korzystałem z niej wcześniej – obruszył się Stiles.

I zabawnie było widzieć jak oczy McCalla robią się większe.

\- Powinieneś to zaproponować wszystkim innym dzieciom – wypluł Scott, przypominając sobie zdjęcia, które wyciął z akt, które przemycił dla niego Stiles.

Braci, których nigdy nie poznał.

Mężczyzna zesztywniał wyraźnie na cholernym trawniku Stilinskich.

\- Nie mam już innych dzieci. Starałem się was chronić i nie udało mi się – powiedział bardzo spokojnie McCall i Scott odwrócił wzrok, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że tym razem mężczyzna nie kłamał.

ooo

Kij bejsbolowy stał się ulubionym przedmiotem podręczonego użytku jego matki. Posiadali jeden przy drzwiach, kolejny koło okna i Scott był pewien, że jego matka trzyma przynajmniej dwa w sypialni. Fiksacja Stilesa osiągnęła apogeum, gdy pewnego wieczoru przyszedł na kolację ze składaną rurką teleskopową.

Szeryf odmówił wypożyczenia im broni i Scott naprawdę nie rozumiał dlaczego. Skoro byli na tyle dorośli, żeby mierzyć się z wilkołakiem alfa, który chciał ich wszystkim pozabijać, dlaczego teraz nie mogli mieć przy sobie czegoś na wypadek kolejnego, z którego wizyty cieszyli się równie mocno.

\- Bo jest twoim ojcem – odparła jego matka.

Oczywistym było, że nie znosiła mężczyzny i Scott jakoś sam nie potrafił się do niego przekonać. Stiles wciąż trajkotał nad jego uchem, że to było wszystko do przewidzenia, że skoro papa McCall nie miał innych dzieci, Scott stał się nagle najbardziej pożądanym wilkołakiem Kalifornii.

Chris Argent był z tego powodu nie bardziej zadowolony od nich, co odrobinę go pocieszało.

\- Chciałabym, żeby wszyscy o tym zapomnieli, ale to, że go nie akceptujesz nie zmienia faktu, że jest twoim ojcem – dodała jego matka kilka dni później.

I Scott nie potrzebował ciągłego przypominania o tym.

Facet pojawiał się od czasu do czasu i obiecywał mu watahy Kalifornii jako dziedzictwo. Coś, co chciał przekazać swojemu potomkowi i Stiles prychał z rozbawieniem za każdym razem.

\- Nie możesz przekupić Scotta – poinformował jego ojca szeryf z nutką wyraźniej dumy.

\- Mogę zaproponować mu studia w jakimkolwiek miejscu, które sobie wybierze, za które zapłaci wataha. Dom dla niego i Allison. Dziewczyna będzie chciała od czegoś zacząć… Melissa nie pomoże im ze swojej pensji pielęgniarki, a młody wilkołak bardzo szybko rośnie, sporo je… - wymieniał McCall i Scott nienawidził go za każde słowo.

Oczywiście miał rację. Nigdy z matką nie mieli problemów finansowych, ale zaczyna przypadkowo niszczyć rzeczy. Gdyby chciał zabrać Allison na randkę, nie miał nawet samochodu. Pożyczanie jeepa od Stilesa nie mogło trwać wiecznie.

\- Co o tym myślisz? – spytał pewnego wieczoru, gdy obaj właśnie zabierali się za jedną z gier.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś się zgodzić – odparł Stiles, kompletnie zaskakując go. – Ale nie dla pieniędzy. Wiem, że olewasz to wszystko i te terytorialne bzdety – dodał jego przyjaciel. – Sądzę, że byłbyś świetnym alfą Kalifornii i przyniósłbyś temu terytorium spokój, który utraciło dwadzieścia lat temu.


End file.
